


The Blade's Prized Treasure

by Scarlett_sama



Series: The Castle of Lion's Dreauxee [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora OCs, Explicit Sexual Content, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra/Dreauxee Riylumn, M/M, Made up alien species - Freeform, Mates, Minor Character Death, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Tail Sex, Underage Sex, because Riylumn has a tail and it'd be stupid of me not to use it, m/m/m relationship, pack bonds, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: After Keith had left Voltron to join the Blade of Marmora the last thing the team expected was for him to return as an escort the very next day. Kolivan and their ex-paladin leaving in their protective custody one of the Blade's most prized and valuable members, a Dreauxee by the name of Riylumn; who is none other than the organizations communication hub. Freaky right? Lance still can't get his head around the fact an alien hybrid a little taller than Pidge can be a living communication system, but looks can be deceiving and Riylumn is nothing like the ice cold members of the Blade of Marmora. No, he's kind and cautious and sweet and Lance can't understand why he feels the need to protect him, nor show him the universe, but being a paladin of Voltron can't let him do everything. Not when they're working towards finishing this war.Pretty much little scenes that correspond with the new season and add my OC into the mix while he builds a shaky relationship with Keith and Lance.





	The Blade's Prized Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a pronunciation list for everyone in case you start reading and have no idea how to begin to pronounce the ridiculous names and words my brain came up with: 
> 
> Dreauxee - (Dre-ux-ee)  
> Riyluxmn - (Ri-lux-m)  
> Friedren - (Free-drin)
> 
> As a side note: I meant to break the fic up into chapters, but at this point I'm leaving it as it is. I wrote it nonstop without taking chapters into consideration and trying to break it up now is pointless. So enjoy the incredibly long fic, no extra clicking needed.

Between the start of the coalition, Keith leaving the team to join the Blade of Marmora permanently, and Shiro taking over as the black Paladin in a time frame of twenty four hours no one expected Keith to arrive back at the castle with Kolivan and another masked Marmora member the very next day. Nor did they expect the slight awkward air that settled around them as Keith looked at each one of them, Kolivan beside him, and the still masked member behind him, before settling his eyes on the floor beneath his feet.

 

“Kolivan, what do we owe the pleasure?” Allura carefully asked the moment the trio stepped onto the bridge and the princess noticed them.

 

“We came to escort one of our members to the castle of lions as we previous spoke of,” Kolivan spoke as he gestured to the still masked member behind himself and Keith. The small figure bowing their head when spoken of. “I figured the sooner we placed him in your care the safer he’d be.”

 

“Of course,” Allura spoke in joy as her gaze fell on the masked figure and smiled. “We’ll be sure to make sure he settles in and finds himself comfortable here.”

 

A nod left the leader of the blade of Marmora, before he gestured to Keith.

 

“Then we’ll be taking our leave. Please look after him.”

 

“Of course,” Allura reassured as the pair headed for the door.

 

Kolivan halting beside the small figure, and placing a hand on their shoulder, as he leaned down and whispered to them. A few nods being received, before the leader swiftly left the room as quickly as he arrived and the doors slid behind him and Keith. All eyes falling on the still masked figure, who looked almost Pidge’s height, before the princess stepped forward and smiled toward their newcomer.

 

“Welcome to the castle of lions. As Kolivan most likely informed you I’m princess Allura and the people behind me are the Paladins of Voltron,” she calmly spoke, introducing them. “We hope you find your stay here comfortable, and if you need anything let us know.”

 

A small nod left the figure, before a small hand reached up and pulled their hood down. The traditional Marmora mask fading away as if an illusion and their newcomers face came into the light as silence filled the room.

 

Covered in raised pastel brownish purple scales and lighter pastel purple skin the face of a teenager gazed at them with unique eyes. A sandy color dominated the majority of those orbs, but the distinguishable Galra yellow ran around his cat like pupils in a thin ring. A double eyelid protected his eyes in an incredibly disturbing fashion every time he blinked and his ears twitched in a unique fashion. Unlike the Galra cat ears most were used to seeing the pastel purple ears on either side of the teens head looked almost elf like, with a random patch of scales here and there, and what looked like soft fur covering them. And while they could be easily mistaken as small cat ears at first glance, the distinguishable pattern of cartilage looked almost human and moved slightly as if they were cat ears. Last but not least the teenagers hair was a darker brownish purple pastel color from his scales. The strands framing his face and stopping just past his ears in the front, while a braid came from the part in the middle of his head and around the left side of his face and over his ear to disappear into the longer hair in the back. His hair currently bunched up into a messy bun, but from the volume of it it was meant to fall a few inches past his shoulders and be in a loose ponytail.

 

“Well I’ll be...a Dreauxee,” Coran spoke in awe as the teenagers ears twitched in recognition. “I never thought I’d live to the day I’d see one with my own eyes.”

 

“Sorry to interrupt, Coran, but what’s a Dre-whatever?” Lance asked as he eyed their newcomer with a raised eyebrow. “He looks like a elf, lizard, Galra experiment gone wrong.”

 

A sharp jab to his ribs from Pidge had the Cuban male sucking in a breath and muttering out an apology while Allura stared at their newest member to the castle of lions in awe.

 

“It’s pronounced Dreauxee, Lance, and they’re said to be guardians that live in the sands of Veritale,” Coran corrected as he waggled a finger at the Red Paladin. “They’re secretive creatures that stick to their packs and to themselves, never coming in contact with outsiders, and are said to have a special bond with their homelands. According to legend the sands of Veritale blessed the Dreauxee for protecting its grounds for hundreds of years and gave them the ability to communicate with one another even if they were out of ears reach and thousands of miles away.”

 

“So telepathy?” Pidge questioned in wonder as she adjusted her glasses and studied their newcomer.

 

“Essentially yes, but the requirements are far more particular,” Coran spoke. “A Dreauxee can only communicate with a being they consider one of their pack and to be included in a Dreauxee’s pack is a cosmic honor. They’re not ones to trust others easily.”

 

“But why would Kolivan send him here?” Shiro questioned in confusion, eyebrow raised. “I can understand seeing one of his kind is rare, but-”

 

A sudden violent twitch of the Dreauxee’s ears had the boy glancing around the room as if searching for something, before his shoulders relaxed and his eyes closed for a moment. Those sandy brown eyes opening to gaze at them with a soft smile.

 

“I apologize for the late introduction, but I wanted to make sure Kolivan and Keith returned to base safely,” the teenager spoke up. His voice silencing the entire room as they blinked at him. “My name is Riyluxmn and I’m the Blade of Marmora’s communication hub.”

 

The silence continued to stretch out as they all stared at the Dreauxee in a stupor. Shiro the first to speak out of the lot of them:

 

“Communication hub?” He spoke with uncertainty as Riyluxmn nodded. “You mean as in-”

 

“Any and all messages within the Blade of Marmora come into me and go out to their destined sender,” Riyluxmn finished. “I keep communications between teams going, keep track of members, missions, and help move important information from one blade to another.”

 

“So you’re a living mail hub,” Pidge spoke in awe as she stepped closer and studied him. “Is it instant? How long can the message be? Is it like a message chat or video feed? Does it take longer to send a message out if you’re farther away from someone? Is there a limit to your range? What about-”

 

“Pidge, one question at a time,” Shiro lightly scolded, the girls cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright, green Paladin,” Riyluxmn spoke with a small smile. “As an answer: it’s more like an open audio feed line. I can open a link between members and communication can be established through me regardless of distance between any of us. I can also contact members myself as well, but the idea is the same. I have no range as it is limitless as long as they are part of my initial pack, and due to the fact every member in the Blade of Marmora has Galran heritage communication is as simple as breathing for me.”

 

“So you’re part Galra, too?” Hunk questioned, receiving a nod from their newcomer.

 

“Half Galra and half Dreauxee,” Riyluxmn confirmed.

 

“How incredible,” Allura finally spoke. The princess finally snapped out of her amazed stupor as she smiled at him. “Well welcome to the Castle of Lions, Riyluxmn. This will be your new home now. So please don’t hesitate to ask for something if you need it.”

 

“Of course princess,” Riyluxmn replied with a small bow of his head. “All I’ll need for the time being is a place to rest. I won’t need much of anything else.”

 

“That can be arranged. We have plenty of free rooms in our living quarters,” Allura returned as she moved to the small teens side and gestured him to follow her. “If you’d follow me we can get you settled in.”

 

A small nod was all she received as Riyluxmn followed after her and gave a small nod of thanks to the others behind them. A few waves being directed after the pair as the door closed behind them with a click. The echoed that followed only signaling the beginning.

* * *

 

After Riyluxmn’s introduction to the castle of lions everything mostly returned to normal. Well, if Lance counted the fact Keith was gone, Shiro was back in charge, the coalition performances were a mess, and it was extremely rare to see Riyluxmn at all. The Dreauxee hybrid had disappeared into his own room in the living quarters on his first day here and Lance had only seen him one other time when we woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and found the hybrid eating in the kitchen. At the time he was too exhausted to really conversate beyond giving Riyluxmn a nod in greeting, and informing him the goop on his face moisturized his skin and wasn’t something that would harm him, before he grabbed his glass of water and left. Now, a week later and semi miserable with their crappy coalition performances Lance wondered where the Dreauxee hybrid was and why he barely ever saw him.

 

“It might be because his species is secretive like Coran said,” Pidge had answered when he brought it up in the lounge. “He did mention Dreauxee keep away from outsiders from their initial pack, and since we’re not apart of his pack I’m not surprised we don’t see much of him.”

 

“If anything I’m glad he’s eating the leftovers I leave for him every night,” Hunk input with a small smile. “I was worried he wouldn’t eat anything we made, or he wouldn’t trust us, but I’m glad he’s keeping himself healthy.”

 

“How can you even tell he’s healthy? We barely see him,” Lance argued as the door to the lounge opened and Shiro walked in. “For all we know he eats the food because there is nothing else and Riyluxmn hates us.”

 

“I don’t think that’s the case, lance,” Shiro spoke when he realized who they were talking about and leaned against the back of the couch. “From what I’ve seen Riyluxmn’s sleep schedule is different from ours.”

 

“So he’s nocturnal,” Pidge mused as she looked to the computer in her lap and typed away at the keys. “That would make sense if his species lives in a desert. It’s way too hot during the day.”

 

A chuckle left their leader as he watched Pidge mutter to herself.

 

“I don’t think it’s that either. If anything I think the blade’s work has his attention throughout most of the day.” Shiro spoke. “From the reports we get from Kolivan and the other blades their mission times and activity match when Riyluxmn is in his room. If anything he working.”

 

“Then when does he sleep?” Lance questioned with a raised brow. “He can’t be awake all the time.”

 

“He most likely sleeps while he trades information around,” Pidge spoke up as she typed away at her computer. “He did mention that communicating with members was easy because they’re all part Galra, but if he has to keep multiple groups of members connected it’d take a lot of concentration and a clear mind to do so. Sleeping while he works would be the easiest solution. It’d be a time when he’s most relaxed and his head is clear.”

 

“Still find it fishy,” Lance muttered before a crash echoed and a cry followed.

 

Everyone’s heads in the room shooting up and looking around, before they were all bolting out of the room and in search for the noise. The lot of them separating to find the source and Lance heading toward the living quarters on instinct as he rounded the corner and came to a screeching halt.

 

Leaned up against the hallway across from his room Riyluxmn was a complete mess. His brownish purple hair undone from his low ponytail and the strands a bird mess of tangles and frizz. His eyes red rimmed around the edges and his blade uniform bunched and torn in places from the hybrids claws. Claws that were currently clenched into fists and arms that were currently wrapped around himself as tears rolled down his face.

 

“Riyluxmn?” Lance carefully spoke as he raised a hand and tried to get the hybrids attention without moving toward him.

 

In a flash the Dreauxee’s head snapped up and scared brown and yellow eyes looked up at him. The horror and sorrow in them making Lance's heart lurch as he gave the other a small smile.

 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Lance gently asked.

 

The response that followed only made Lance's chest hurt more as the teens lower lips trembled and sharp teeth latched onto it to anchor it in place. Heavier tears escaping the hybrids eyes as his gaze slid to the floor and lance took careful steps toward the blade member.

 

“What’s wrong, Riy?” Lance gently asked as a small look of confusion was directed towards him and the Cuban smiled. “Is it okay if I call you that? Your name is a little hard to pronounce sometimes.”

 

A small nod was his only confirmation as the Red Paladin finally reached the other and squatted down in front of him. Brown and yellow eyes watching him in uncertainty beyond the tears and sorrow while Lance got himself comfortable and sat cross legged in front of the hybrid.

 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Lance asked once more as saddened eyes moved away from him. “We heard a huge crash from the lounge and went out to search for it.”

 

“S-Sorry, Red Paladin,” came the broken voice, claws digging into his uniform and creating rips in the fabric.

 

“It’s alright. We just wanted to make sure everyone was alright,” Lance amended with a smile. “Is everything okay?”

 

A shake of the head had Lance’s smile fading and following Riyluxmn’s gaze toward his room. One of the sliding doors stuck in its track and bent at a horrible angle, while claw marks dig into the metal. Almost as if an animal was trying to desperately escape from a hunter.

 

“Frie-Friedren…” a heavy sob filled the air as gloved hands covered his eyes and the facts clicked in place in Lance's head.  “Fri-”

 

“Shhh, it’ll be okay,” Lance gently spoke as he reached out and carefully placed his hand on the Dreauxee’s head. “Do we need to contact Kolivan for you?”

 

A shake of the head, followed by a heaving sob, slowly chipped away at Lance's’ heart before he had an arm full of Riyluxmn. The Dreauxee hybrid launching himself at the Red Paladin and burying his face into the shoulder of Lance’s hoodie as he grunted in surprise and wrapped his arms around the small figure.

 

“Riy?” Heavy sobs were his only answer as the small hybrid curled against him and the others came around the corner.

 

Several of them opening their mouths to ask what was wrong before Lance quickly silenced them and pointed to the hybrid in his arms. A few hand gestures getting it across to them that it was bad news and Riy wasn’t taking it well, before they all looked at the hybrid in worry. Shiro the first to walk toward them and kneel beside the pair while Riy’s ears twitched between sobs. Brown and yellow eyes leaving the comfort of Lance's shoulder to look at the black Paladin.

 

“Hey Riyluxmn,” Shiro quietly spoke, an understanding look on his face. “Do you need anything?”

 

Claws dug weakly into Lance’s jacket, careful not to tear the fabric, as more tears filled the hybrids eyes and he shook his head.

 

“How about something to eat?” Hunk suggested as he came around to Lance’s other side and smiled at the Dreauxee. “Do you have a favorite comfort food?”

 

“And a blanket,” Pidge added. Fingers pushing up her glasses as she eyed the hybrids shredded uniform. “You look cold.”

 

It was then a very small, watery, smile took over Riyluxmn’s face and lance couldn’t help but mirror it.

 

“Come on, Riy, let's go get you comfortable.” Lance gently spoke, getting a nod in return.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later the Paladins of Voltron found themselves back in the lounge with a slightly calmer Riyluxmn. The Dreauxee hybrid currently curled up in several blankets and cradling a bowl of what looked like an alien ice cream, bug, and rock experiment gone wrong. Nevertheless the small blade member was eating the awkwardly colored concoction with a small smile on his face and letting the spork linger in his mouth after every bite. A gesture Coran seemed to appreciate by the huge smile on his face, considering he was the one to suggest the weird alien ice cream to the small blade member in the first place.

 

“So a member of the Blade…” the rest of Allura’s sentence faded from across the room as her eyes fell on the bundled up Dreauxee hybrid. Lance followed her gaze and found small tears in Riy’s eyes with the princess’s words. The Cuban male gently resting a hand on the hybrids back in comfort and rubbing soothing circles into his back till Riyluxmn relaxed under his touch and started eating again. “That’s the second one in two weeks.”

 

“It’s only natural though,” Shiro spoke with a heavy frown. “With how thin their members are spread and the Galra’s influence as heavy as it is missions can’t be easy for them.”

 

A sad nod left the princess as she watched the little hybrid and cautiously moved towards the Paladins huddled around him. With Lance seated on Riyluxmn’s left, Pidge was curled into the hybrids right and typing away at her computer. Her posture and screen tilted so the Dreauxee could glance at it if he wished and Hunk seated beside Pidge. All the while Riyluxmn slowly picked away at his treat and a little over half its contents were currently gone.

 

“Riyluxmn,” Allura gently spoke. Slowly brown and yellow eyes shifted up towards her and she gave him a small smile. “How are you feeling?”

 

“B-better,” Riyluxmn’s voice was hoarse from crying as he replied. His face crinkling up at the sound as he picked at his ice cream. “I apologize for my earlier behavior, princess.”

 

In an instant all eyes fell on him in surprise and Lance sat up properly from his slouched position beside the hybrid.

 

“Hey, there’s no reason to apologize.” Lance defended, eyebrows furrowing. “You had every right to be upset, Riy. We were just worried is all.”

 

“But the Blade-”

 

“You're in the castle, not in the blade’s base,” Lance interrupted with a frown. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them, and besides, you have a right to be upset. You…”

 

The moment of hesitation had all eyes on them and Riyluxmn raised an eyebrow in question, spork resting in his bowl.

 

“You were with them when they- when Friedren… you know…” slowly Riy looked down at his bowl and tightly grasped it in his hands when he gave a nod. His shoulders hunching together and lance placing a gentle hand on his blanketed back in comfort. “So you have every right to be upset. They was part of your pack and you were there with them till the end, Riy. And I bet Friedren was grateful you were there with them and you’re mourning them.”

 

A shaky nod left the Dreauxee hybrid as Hunk reached across Pidge to grab the teens bowl before he dropped it. His gloved hands wiping at his tear filled eyes and a soft sniffle leaving him as he leaned against Lance.

 

“S-She was always so nice to me,” Riyluxmn sniffled as he brought his legs tightly to his chest and his ears lowered slightly. “She’d bring me treats from any of the planets she visited and tell me stories about them. About the beings living there and the creatures, and all the different kinds of food and cultures.”

 

Slowly all eyes fell on the Dreauxee hybrid and Lance’s hand on the teens back tightened around the fabric as his eyebrows scrunched together. Looks of surprise and sadness falling over everyone’s faces.

 

“You mean you’ve never left the base?” Lance carefully asked and a small shake of the teens head had his chest aching.

 

“I was born into the blade and they became my pack,” Riy sniffled, brown and yellow eyes shifting up towards him. “And I’m their communication hub. The castle of lions is the first place I’ve been to outside of the base.”

 

A heavy sigh left the Cuban male as he closed his eyes.  A few moments passing before he got up to his feet and carefully took the hybrids hand into his own.

 

“Red Pal-”

 

“It’s settled then,” Lance announced, smile taking over his face. “Make sure you tell Kolivan you’re off the rest of the day, because we’re going out.”

 

Wide eyes gazed up at him in fear as he tightly gripped Lance's hand and everyone blinked at him in surprise.

 

“But I’m the blades communication hub,” Riy argued, worry dripping from his tone. “They need me to-”

 

“And what you need is a new change of clothes and a few hours of fun.” Lance interrupted, a grin plastered across his face as Riy looked down at his mostly ruined uniform. “We’ll go somewhere safe and we’ll be with you the entire time. Just an hour or two without anything to worry about and to relax.”

 

Moments of silence passed after as Riy chewed his bottom lip and gazed at the floor. A look of contemplation on his face, before he looked up at Lance and gave a small nod.

 

“A-Alright.”

 

“Then it’s settled,” Lance declared with a grin as he pulled Riy to his feet and the startled Dreauxee hybrid stumbled into his chest. “Space mall time!”

 

The collective groans were more than apparent, but the look of wonder on Riyluxmn’s face was worth it.

* * *

 

“And done,” Lance spoke in triumph as he stepped back and everyone in the space pod turned to look at Riyluxmn.

 

The Dreauxee wearing one of the rebellions cloaks similar to Matt’s, but a charcoal black color, and a hood resting on his head and covering most of his face. The only thing distinguishing he was Galra being the soft yellow glow of the ring around his pupil as Riy blinked and tilted his head in wonder.

 

“Is my disguise okay?” Came the careful question as Matt smiled from beside his sister and nodded.

 

“You look great Riyluxmn,” the rebel fighter spoke as he smiled. “I apologize we weren’t introduced sooner, but I’ve been busy. The name is Matt and I’m Pidge’s brother.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Riyluxmn returned with a bow of his head as their pod touched down and Lance bounced up and down in excitement in his regular clothes. “Red Paladin-”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Riy, call me Lance.” The Cuban interrupted as he got grabbed the Dreauxee’s hand and pulled him to his feet as the back door to the pod opened. “Now let’s go have some fun and get you some new clothes.”

 

“Don’t  go overboard Lance,” Shiro warned as the Red Paladin started leading the hybrid out of the ship with Hunk following after them in worry.

 

“Let’m Go, Shiro, they’ll be fine.” Matt chuckled as he watched them go. “I think Lance is just excited to show Riyluxmn something new is all. Let him have his fun.”

 

“You say that, but they’ll get into trouble anyway.” Shiro replied with a sigh as Matt laughed.

 

The teens in question already walking through the entrance to the mall and Riyluxmn pressed into Lance's side in caution as they stepped into the mall and Riy straightened his posture. The Dreauxee shifting his head around in wonder as he watched all the different aliens pass by them and his ears twitched under his hood. A sight that had Lance smiling as he squeezed the hybrids hand and brown and yellow eyes moved up to meet his blue orbs.

 

“So clothes or mindless window shopping first?” Lance questioned as Hunk stopped behind them.

 

“I think we should get Riyluxmn new clothes first,” the Yellow Paladin spoke up as he frowned at the cloak covering the teen. “That outfit can’t be comfortable.”

 

“Is that okay?” Lance asked as Riyluxmn nodded and the Cuban boy looked around them. “Then where should we start? I know there are at least a dozen or more clothing stores around here.”

 

“It’s depends on Riyluxmn,” Hunk spoke as the Dreauxee tilted his head in question. “Do you have any extra appendages? Like extra arms, legs, or a tail?”

 

In an instant the hybrid ducked his head in embarrassment and both Paladins blinked at him in surprise.

 

“Riy?” A small nod left the Dreauxee and Lance tilted his head in question. “Really? I didn’t see anything before.”

 

In response the Dreauxee tugged on the Cuban boys hand and started leading the two Paladins through the mall. The little Blade of Marmora member quiet and cautiously looking around at the different stores as Lance frowned and glanced toward his best friend.

 

“I didn’t think it’d be embarrassing,” Lance quietly spoke as Hunk shrugged and watched the smaller teen glance around. “You think he’s got extra arms or something?”

 

“If he did his suit would fit differently,” Hunk pointed out just as Riyluxmn came to a sudden halt and the two of them nearly ran into him. “Something wrong Riyluxmn?”

 

“Here,” came Riy’s small voice as he pointed a gloved hand toward the store beside them.

 

A look of curiosity taking over the two paladins as they followed his finger toward the clothing space. Several mannequins in the display case showcasing fabric that covered the entire front torso, but left most of the back exposed, fake plastic wing- holy shit Riy had wings?!

 

A glance in the Dreauxee’s direction had the teen pulling the hood further over his face and hunching his shoulders together in what Lance had to guess was an embarrassed blush.

 

“You have wings and a tail?” Hunk questioned, making Lance do a double take as he looked back at the mannequins and saw a tail on them and a slit in the back of the pants for said tail. In response Riy gave a nervous nod and Hunk looked at him in worry. “Then why haven’t we seen them?”

 

At his best friends question Lance suddenly froze and looked toward the little blade member as the realization came to him, because Hunk was right and Lance had never seen a tail or set of wings on Riy. When they first met Riy he was wearing the Blade of Marmora uniform like he was now, and then and now he never saw an indication Riy had either. If he was hiding them it had to be extremely uncomfortable.

 

“Kolivan said I should hide them,” Riy practically whispered, his ears slumping slightly under his hood. “He said I might attract attention.”

 

On one side of the argument Lance could kind of understand the logic behind it. I mean most creatures they met had a tail, but wings? So far Lance hasn’t seen many creatures with them and if Both Kolivan and Riy were nervous about letting people see them there had to be a logical reason for it to protect the hybrid. On the other side however...blue eyes raked over the small Blade and a frown fell over his face. It had to be uncomfortable as hell for Riy to wear that tight outfit all the time. If he had wings and a tail they had to be cramped and in pain.

 

“Well let’s go in then,” Lance spoke as the Dreauxee lifted his head slightly toward him. “Your wings and tail have to be uncomfortable in that suit and you’ve got us here to protect you.”

 

“Lance is right,” Hunk joined in as the hybrids hand tightened around the Cubans. “You should be in comfortable clothes, Riyluxmn.”

 

A happy nod left the little blade as he dragged Lance inside and Hunk followed behind them. The store clerk asking if they needed help as Lance turned them down and said they were looking around for now as Hunk and himself kept an eye on Riy while he browsed. The two Paladins giving the little hybrid his space to explore and find something he liked while he pressed clothes up against himself and put it back on the rack. The process going on for twenty minutes, the clerk asking if they needed help every five minutes, and Lance turning them down every time, before Riy finally paused in holding an article of clothing against himself and brushed his gloved fingers against the fabric. His ears twitching under his hood as Lance couldn’t fight the smile on his face when hunk nudged him.

 

“Find something you like, Riy?” At Lance’s question the Dreauxee lifted his head and bright eyes met his. The little hybrid nodding while the clerk snuck over again and Lance waved at them. “You got a place he can try it on?”

 

“Oh course,” the clerk spoke happily as she smiled. “Do you want the matching pants to go with it?”

 

An excited nod left the Dreauxee as the clerk helped him find a few pairs that might fit him and directed him to the changing rooms with Lance and Hunk following. The little hybrid disappearing into the room to change while the two Paladins relaxed on the couch across from the room.

 

“He looked really happy,” Hunk spoke with a smile as Lance nodded with his own smile. “I hope this is okay though.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lance questioned with a frown as he looked toward his nervous friend.

 

“Well Riyluxmn said he was born into the Blade of Marmora, so what if we get him in trouble?” Hunk spoke as Lance’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked to the floor. “You’ve seen them operate and they seem really strict. What if we get him in trouble for bringing him out here?”

 

“Then we take the blame,” Lance answered as he looked at his best friend. “It was my idea anyway and Riy deserves to have a little time to himself in a new place. Hell, one of the blades members died and you saw how he reacted. Shit, Hunk, you should’ve seen him when I found him! He looked so scared and lost like he didn’t know what was going on. I don’t think he even knew Friedren died till I said something to him.”

 

“Crap,” Hunk muttered, eyes moving to look at the door Riy was behind. “I just don’t want him to get in trouble and have to go back.”

 

“Me either. He looks happier than when he got to the castle,” Lance replied as the door to the dressing room opened and the teen straightened as he looked towards it. “How does it fit, Ri-....”

 

The rest of the Paladins sentence trailed off as the door swung open and Riyluxmn came into view. His hair fixed and back in its proper style, courtesy of lance, as the deep purple and gold top Riy picked out clung to his form. The collar wrapping around his neck like the flight suit under the Paladin armor, and decorated in gold trim, while it covered his front torso and long flowing sleeves covered his arms right past the knuckles of his clawed hands. The shoulders and sleeves decorated in gold trim, as well as the bottom of the skin tight bottom of the shirt, while the back was left open minus the section of his lower back. His pastel purple skin visible, and scales decorating the entirety of his back in a mirade of different shades till they met the base of his wings. Wings that came out in two sets and resembled a dragonfly almost to a T. The rainbow effect in them when the light hit them just right making Lance’s jaw drop, while the matching pants reached the blades knees and his thin, snake-like, tail settled on the floor behind him. The appendage appearing to be almost too big for his body if it didn’t move as if Riy had control of it himself. A pair of boots covering his feet.

 

“Wow,” Hunk spoke in awe. Lance sinking his teeth into his lower lip to keep himself from repeating the same words and adding something stupid along with them. “How did you have them hidden so well?”

 

A flush covered Riy’s scaled cheeks as his wings fluttered behind him and they bent at an almost awkward angle and pressed against his back. The teen turning so they could watch them meld into his skin and created a scaled version of a tattoo on his back. His tail suddenly disappearing into the back of his pants and winding around his hips and torso till it looked like Riy was bigger than he actually was and the hybrid glanced back at them.

 

“Incredible,” Hunk whispered as Riyluxmn’s tail slithered back out into the open, but his wings stayed hidden. “No wonder we never noticed before. Does it hurt?”

 

A shake of the head left the hybrid before Riy’s gaze fell on lance and the Red Paladin reluctantly let go of his lower lip.

 

“You look great, Riy,” Lance spoke before the teen lit up and smiled. “Were there any other colors you wanted?”

 

A nervous look fell over the teens face and when Lance’s smile widened Riy seemed to gain his confidence and give a small nod.

 

“Then go ahead and keep those on,” Lance spoke just as the clerk came around to check on them and stared at the Dreauxee in awe.

 

“Oh my,” she gasped as Riy stiffened and quickly ducked behind Lance in a flash. “What a pretty little thing you are.”

 

In response Riyluxmn’s ears twitched in embarrassment and Lance held an arm out in case things went sideways.

 

“It’s been ages since I’ve seen a Dreauxee in this store. Such a young one too,” she cooed as Riy ducked begin Lance’s back one more and his tail twapped against the floor. “Let me know if you need anything alright?”

 

Without another word she disappeared and the three of them blinked after her. Riy slowly peeking over Lance's shoulder in curiosity, before relaxing behind him. The Cuban boy letting out a small chuckle before glancing back at the hybrid with a smile.

 

“So, what other colors were you thinking?”

* * *

 

By the time everyone made it back to the castle Lance did end up getting them into trouble. Of course Lance did stick to his word and got Riyluxmn new clothes, as well as window shop, but the mall security guard had recognized them and had given chase, resulting in the whole team getting involved till they safely escaped back to their ship and erupted into laughter halfway back.

 

“I told you, Matt,” Shiro teased as the resistance fighter huffed.

 

“I don’t know about you but I had fun,” Matt teased back till he nodded his head towards the others.

 

The pair looking over to find the other Paladins laughing about their adventure with Riyluxmn seated between Lance and Pidge. His wings free and his tail swaying in joy against the floor.

 

“Looks like they had fun too,” Matt added as their craft landed inside the castle and everyone grabbed their purchases. “I’d call that a success.”

 

A small shake of the head left Shiro as Riyluxmn grabbed his bag and took Lance's hand as they exited the ship. The Dreauxee tugging on Lance's arm in joy as he lightly bounced.

 

“That was so much fun, Lance,” the hybrid spoke in happiness as he smiled up at the Paladin. The bay doors opening across from them. “I’ve never experienced anything like that before and-”

 

“Riyluxmn, what are you wearing?” Kolivan’s voice boomed across the space as their entire group froze in their decent down the ramp and scared brown and yellow eyes looked toward the leader of the Blade of Marmora. “Are your wings out?”

 

In an instant the rainbow colored appendages did that freaky skin meld thing from earlier and disappeared into his back. His tail slipping into and under his pants the next as Keith appeared behind Kolivan and stood behind him with a defeated look on his face.

 

“They're clothes,” Riyluxmn responded as Kolivan started making his way toward them. “My suit was damaged and Lance-“

 

“I believe I told you that keeping your identity a secret was of the utmost importance,” Kolivan interrupted, eyes narrowing when Lance stepped in front of the hybrid protectively. “Red paladin-”

 

“It was my idea to take Riy to the space mall,” Lance spoke up, Keith looking toward the Cuban boy when the Dreauxee’s nickname fell past his lips. “He was really upset over Friedren’s passing and I wanted to make him feel better. His clothes were damaged though.”

 

At the mention of the now passed blade, Kolivan frowned and Keith’s eyebrows furrowed in distress.

 

“I see, so that's what happened,” Kolivan spoke as he closed his eyes. “I must apologize then. I intended to send Keith to see to Riyluxmn when we heard the news, but if Riyluxmn’s message and your information is correct you beat us to it, Paladins.”

 

“Wait, so you're not mad?” Pidge, questioned in confusion.

 

“Yes and no,” was the Blade’s response as his gaze fell on Riy. “I'm not mad you cheered him up when we couldn't, considering losing a member of their pack is hard on a Dreauxee, but I am mad you brought him out to a public place.”

 

“Is Riyluxmn special or somethings?” Matt pressed with a frown. “It seems illogical to rush over here to make sure he's alright if he's just another member.”

 

“Lux is our communication hub,” Keith spoke up from behind Kolivan. The nickname for the Dreauxee hybrid catching Lance’s attention. “He knows everything about the Blade of Marmora and its members. So he's not just another member, he's a goldmine of information for the Galra if they find out he exists. Why do you think we brought him here with our numbers so spread out as they are?”

 

Silence filled the air as all eyes fell on Riy and his ears slumped slightly. Fear and worry in his brown and yellow orbs as Lance gave him a small reassuring smile.

 

“If that's the case then you guys are worrying over nothing,” the Cuban make spoke, sending a wink toward Riy. “All of us were at the mall with Riy the entire time and he was as safe as could be.”

 

A relieved look fell over Kolivan and Keith’s face as Lance smirked and wrapped an arm around Riyluxmn's waist with a grin on his face.

 

“And he'll continue to be safe as the copilot to the red lion,” Lance declared in triumph. “When he isn't working of course.”

 

In an instant Riy lit up in a huge smile and looked up at Lance in excitement, the others sending him disapproving looks.

 

“Lance,” Shiro warned.

 

“Red paladin.”

 

“Lance,” Keith growled.

 

“He would be safe inside the lion,” Matt mused out loud, Shiro sending him a disapproving look. “And Voltron would be protecting him, still.”

 

“I don't like it.” Keith spoke up, disapproving look on his face. “It's too risky.”

 

“Ain't really your choice, mullet,” Lance argued back as he pointed to the sparkly-eyed Dreauxee clinging to his jacket.

 

At the look on Riy’s face Keith deflated a little and- holy quiznacking shit was Keith pouting?!

 

“I don't like the idea much either,” Kolivan agreed, Riy deflating beside Lance.  “The point of bringing him here was to keep him safe and unseen.”

 

“And he'll be safe and unseen in red,” Lance easily argued. “Besides, he'll be alone in the castle when we do our performances. If he hangs out in red she'll keep him safe.”

 

The look of disapprovement heightened and Riy’s ears violently twitched. The Dreauxee focused on Kolivan and a silent conversation passing between them while Lance watched in wonder as Riyluxmn's wings slowly unmelded from his back. Each scale slowly lifting off pastel purple flesh and forming together into clear rock solid wings, before they fluttered behind him and carefully settled. Keith watching the entire time to Lance's own amusement.

 

“Then I won't argue any further,” Kolivan finally spoke as Riy’s eyes focused and smiled up at Lance. “Riyluxmn will be in your care, Red Paladin, and his safety will be your top priority.”

 

“Of course,” Lance easily replied as Kolivan nodded and headed for the bay doors.

 

“Then we’ll take our leave.”

 

The leader of the Blade of Marmora disappearing through the bay doors and Keith moving to follow, before he suddenly came to a halt and glanced toward Riy. The Dreauxee's ears twitching and sorrowful look on his face, before a small smile fell over Keith's face and he quickly left.

 

“What did you say to him?” Lance questioned as Riy looked up at him and smiled, his ears twitching.

 

“What he needed to hear.”

* * *

 

In the couple of weeks that followed things got better. Their collation performances got better, mostly due to some alien brain bug Coran bought that nearly got them killed, Keith was doing great work with the Blade according to Riyluxmn, and Riyluxmn himself had warmed up to everyone in the castle.

 

Their new addition to the castle always diligent with his work, but outside of it Riy had become a huge softy and Lance’s idea to let him chill in red during their performances had paid off big time. True he had played it off as protecting Riy, and he hadn’t been joking when he promised he would, but the whole purpose of it was to get Riy out to different planets and see new things and every time they returned to the castle the Dreauxee was bubbling over with joy. His happiness contagious to everyone in the castle as the others starting giving the hybrid gifts from other planets to see his reaction and Lance followed suit.

 

Shiro brought the hybrid candles and scented goods, Hunk brought new ingredients to make Riy’s favorite foods, Pidge invested in books she downloaded onto Riy’s very own tablet, and Allura bought the Dreauxee any beautiful jewelry she believed would suit the hybrid. All while Lance brought their newest castle member anything he believed suited the Dreauxee or would help him shine. From little glittering trinkets to new hair products to make his hair soft, and a gel that made Riy’s scales shine. Every gift given, Lance put thought behind and Riy was as happy and as comfortable as he could ever be. Especially when Lance woke up one morning with his morning milk in hand and stepped into the lounge to find Riyluxmn asleep on one of the couches.

 

The Dreauxee hybrid curled up into a ball against the huge cushion, a small pillow wedged between his arms and below his head, while his freakishly long tail and dragonfly wings were curled around him. The scales on his body and tail practically glistening as the light brushed against his wings just right and created a breathtaking rainbow effect. Each breath the hybrid took causing everything to sparkle as Lance smiled proudly at the teen and quietly made his way around the couches. His blue Paladin slippers, that Allura assures were his to keep even after they all switched lions, soft against the cold castle floor as Lance stopped just a foot or two from Riyluxmn and sat down. The cushion dipping slightly as he settled in and idly sipped at his morning drink. Blue eyes slowly shifting toward the sleeping hybrid as he watched the teen’s ears and wings twitch occasionally. A tell tale sign everyone in the castle had recognized to be Riyluxmn using his abilities and doing his job.

 

From there minutes passed on as Lance finished his drink and set the cup off to the side. The Cuban boy reaching into his robe pocket for his very own tablet, which was the size of a normal phone and could act as such, as he turned it on and idly scrolled through a few articles about their last performance for the coalition. The fourth article he scrolled through being the moment Riy twitched beside him and opened his eyes with a grumble. Brown and yellow orbs full of drowsiness as he slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Riyluxmn’s tail slowly uncurling from around him and his wings fluttering softly behind him, till Riy noticed Lance was beside him and suddenly scrambled to make himself decently presentable and the Cuban boy laughed.

 

“You looks great, Riy,” Lance reassured him as the hybrid toyed with the ear cuff on his left ear, courtesy of Allura, and gave a small nod. “Early morning mission?”

 

A look of surprise fell over the other teen’s face, before he shook his head and sat up properly.

 

“No, I’ve got another hour before they start up,” Riy replied as he carefully stretched and a few pops were heard. “Keith just wanted to talk to me.”

 

In an instant Lance’s fingers halted from scrolling down the article on his mini tablet and looked to the Dreauxee in slight worry.

 

“Is he okay?” Lance carefully asked as Riy blinked at him.

 

“Yes, he’s alright. Would he not be?” Riy returned.

 

“You tell me,” Lance spoke as he set down the device in his hands and watched the hybrid. “Did he seem upset or anything?”

 

“Nothing beyond the usual,” Riy replied, till the look of worry increased on Lance's face and the hybrids ears lowered slightly. “He just asked how everyone in the castle was doing and how I was settling in. Asked if I needed anything and then we got into some personal matters.”

 

“Personal matters?”

 

“Galra related stuff,” Riyluxmn clarified and Lance frowned.

 

“Is something wrong with Keith?” Lance asked as the Dreauxee looked at him in confusion. “You know, that’s Galra related?”

 

“Nothing he isn’t aware of.”

 

A heavy frown took over Lance's features and Riy reached out to set his clawed hand on top of Lance’s human one. Blue eyes meeting brown and yellow as Riy gave him a small smile.

 

“It isn’t anything serious, Lance, so don’t worry over it too much,” Riy reassured him as he got up from the couch and replaced the little pillow in its proper place. “He knows what’s going on and he has the members from the Blade of Marmora to help him adjust through it. He’s not alone.”

 

“Alright,” Lance quietly spoke as Riy sent him one last smile and left the lounge.

 

The sound of the door closing with a click as Lance slumped against the couch and frowned down at his lap. His mind whirling as Riy’s words swirled around in his head.

 

Keith was having problems with being part Galra and he was confiding in the Blade of Marmora and Riy about it instead of the Paladins of Voltron. Just the thought crossing his mind drove a knife through Lance’s chest as he wrapped his arms around himself. Was that why Keith left to join the Blade of Marmora? Was that why Keith had slowly started distancing himself from the team before he left, because he didn’t know what was happening and didn’t want to worry them or freak them out? Is that why Keith had looked so sad just before he left that day? Like he didn’t want to go, but for some stupid quiznacking reason he believed it was for the best to protect them all? Or did he really believe he had no place on the team anymore like Lance had once believed, because Shiro was back and the black lion was originally his? So he joined the Blade of Marmora because he had nowhere else to go and he wanted to be useful, to mean something and to be of worth to someone. To do something that would help change the universe like Voltron was. To finish what he had started as the Black Paladin and find Lotor so they could end this in one fell swoop.

 

Each little thought only drove the knife in Lance’s chest deeper as he curled up on the couch and glared down at the floor in concentration.

 

Lance was worried. Worried about Keith. Worried he might be in distress, trying his hardest to figure out what was going on with himself and cope with it. Sure Riy said Keith had the Blade members there to help him, but was it really enough? Their code was knowledge or death and half of Lance knew they’d rather leave Keith to his own devices than really help him if it didn’t benefit them and their mission, but on the other hand Keith had been talking to Riy and at least Riy was there to help the former Black Paladin through this. At least Riy was Keith’s shoulder to lean on when Lance and the others couldn’t be there, but…it still didn’t settle well with Lance. Not when he grew up in a big family and was used to being helped through rough times and helping others, when he knew love and compassion and Keith barely knew the concept of them, and it hurt and drove him crazy when someone needed help and Lance couldn’t be there to help guide them. Truth be told he prided himself on helping others, even if he passed it off as a joke sometimes, and he enjoyed watching his fellow Paladins cheer up and return to being happy every time he helped them. But with Keith out of reach and with no way to really contact him, except through Kolivan which would get him in trouble, Lance was at a huge loss. Why couldn’t Keith have said something? Then Lance could’ve helped him like when Keith helped Lance through his own insecurities. It all just didn’t add up and it drove Lance crazy. What was the real reason Keith left, and couldn’t he have told someone why?

 

The rest of his train of thought was interrupted as the lounge door slid open and Pidge trudged in with a look of death on her face as per usual. Lance quickly slipping on a happier mask as he greeted the Green Paladin and got his usual grunt of the morning. Lance’s mind still whirling even as he started his day and tried his best to focus on their future mission at hand, to reclaim a huge chunk of the Galra empire, instead of thinking about Keith and why he really left.

* * *

In the short few days that followed Lance and Riy’s conversation in the lounge the castle got busier and louder. Rebellion fighters and a few Blade of Marmora members came in and out of the castle to grab supplies and discuss their future mission to reclaim a huge chunk of the Galra empire. The mass amount of people in the castle, and the noise they made, making it hard for Riyluxmn to properly do his job till he stopped Coran one morning and asked if there was a soundproof place he could sleep; while everyone continued to prepare for the mission, and Allura’s advisor informed him his own room had a sound proof feature he could activate. The information putting Riyluxmn at ease as he took to hiding in his room for the time being and passing around the immense amount of information their mission was going to need to successfully be pulled off. All while Lance and the others occasionally checked up on him to make sure he was alright and if he needed anything between their preparations. Something he appreciated even if every time Lance came in to check on him he looked more stressed each time and the fake mask on his face couldn’t hide the pain and worry he was feeling.

 

Lance was in distress and as much as he wanted to help him out his job took top priority and the Blade of Marmora needed him now more than ever.  

 

_“Lux?”_

 

The sound of Keith calling out for him had the Dreauxee halting his train of thought as he stopped his pacing around the room and took a seat on his bed. The hybrid having to step over a few trinkets from Lance, and set the ear cuff he had been admiring from Allura before his mental tirade aside, as he settled against the mattress and leaned against the wall. His eyes closing to improve him focus as he reached out for Keith in turn and carefully connected their minds. The mess of emotions that hit him making his chest ache as they suddenly muted themselves like always and Keith’s mind bristled in embarrassment as per the usual.

 

 _“Is it happening again?”_ Riyluxmn carefully asked. In response the muted emotions coming from Keith wavered slightly and the Dreauxee’s heart ached once more. _“Just focus on the feeling Keith. Your instincts will do the rest.”_

 

 _“I’ve been trying, Lux, and I’ve been at this for over an hour,”_ Keith returned in frustration as the Dreauxee hybrid opened one eye to glance at the clock on the wall and softly frowned at the time. Keith had been woken up again before he was supposed to be up and preparing for the mission. _“Why is this so quiznaking hard? Kolivan said this should be as easy as breathing. Why can’t I find them?”_

 

 _“Maybe they’re too far away,”_ Riyluxmn carefully supplied and softly smiled at the grumble he got in return. _“Or maybe your human half is making this more difficult than it should be.”_

 

 _“Or maybe I’m not meant to find them or they’re dead,”_ Keith spoke in a defeated tone, sadness breaking past his muted emotions and brushing against their link. _“Or maybe they can feel me, but don’t want me.”_

 

As much as Riyluxmn wanted to argue with Keith’s logic and tell him that couldn’t be the case he couldn’t, because there were times that was the case and giving Keith false hope wasn’t something he was willing to do if it was going to hurt him later.

 

 _“This takes time, Keith,”_ the Dreauxee decided to settle on instead. _“Kolivan might have said this would be easy, but I still can’t find mine either and my abilities should make it easier on me. You’re not alone on this.”_

 

 _“I know, I just…”_ the former Paladins thought trailed off and Riyluxmn sadly smiled as uncertainty and doubt brushed the link. _“I’m frustrated, Lux. I left Voltron to figure this out and find Lotor and so far I haven’t made headway on either and we’re about to execute one of the biggest missions ever and I just…I want something to go right.”_

 

 _“I know,”_ Riyluxmn spoke back in comfort, smiling when Keith relaxed a little through their link. _“We’ll figure this out together, just like I promised, even if we have to wait till after the mission.”_

 

 _“But what if they’re part of the Galra empire and they’re accidentally killed during all this?”_ Keith returned in slight panic, making the Dreauxee hybrid smile wider.

 

_“You’ll know when they’re in danger, Keith, and your instincts will make sure you’ll save them no matter what it takes. There’s no reason to worry or panic.”_

 

Slowly their newest member relaxed and the tirade of emotions Keith had muted earlier started to calm and disperse. The raging fire Riyluxmn was used to feeling from Keith slowly sinking down to a dull roar as the hybrid relaxed against the wall and sent out the emotion toward Keith through the link. His fellow blade almost sighing through their link as he fully relaxed and Riyluxmn smiled.

 

_“I’ll help you find them, Keith, I promise. Just have a little more patience.”_

 

Instead of the usual grumbled reply a soft nudge of certainty and understanding brushed against the link. The calm radiating from Keith a rare feeling to experience, and one Riyluxmn took time to drink in and enjoy himself, till Kolivan’s voice echoed in his mind and the Dreauxee realized their time was up.

 

 _“I have to go, Keith,”_ Riyluxmn carefully spoke as his fellow Blade’s emotions wavered and everything the hybrid had been feeling from the other was suddenly gone as if sucked into a black hole. _“We’ll try again after the mission if you can’t find them by then.”_

 

 _“Alright, Lux, thank you.”_ Keith spoke in sincerity, before their connection cut off and the Dreauxee started clearing all the trinkets off his bed so he could start today’s work before the mission started.

 

“You’ll find them Keith, I promise.”

* * *

Everything had turned into a disaster in a matter of minutes. From the weaponized Galra ships shutting down to the planet of Naxzela inverting the gravity down on itself Riyluxmn’s communication line exploded with rushed and hurried chatter. The amount of noise making his head ache and to curl up against the sheets with a groan in his sleep, before he had heard it. Keith’s voice practically screaming above all the other Blade’s voices and the tone making Riyluxmn’s heart break as the chatter died in an instant.

 

_“NO!”_

 

Keith found them, his mate, who he had been searching for desperately, and they were on Naxzela in the inverted gravity.

 

 _“Keith- KEITH, GET BACK HERE!”_ Kolivan yelled as one of the Blade’s called after their newest member as well and demanded he come back with the Galra craft he took.

 

A small broken smile making its way onto Riyluxmn’s face as Keith’s frantic, worried, mantra filled his head and the hybrid held back his jealousy. Keith was heading to Naxzela to rescue his mate, his destined being in the universe, and the Dreauxee hybrid was jealous. Jealous he still hadn’t found his and jealous of the protective and determined emotions Keith was giving off over his endangered mate. Whoever they ended up being was going to be the luckiest being in the entire universe, because they were going to have the most loyal, loving, and protective mate in the entire galaxy by their side who was traveling halfway across the star system to save them from certain death.

 

 _“KEITH!”_ Kolivan bellowed, before Riyluxmn sent calming emotions toward their leader and felt him falter. _“Riyluxmn?”_

 

 _“Let him go, Kolivan,”_ Riyluxmn gently replied as he carefully cut Keith off from the Blade’s huge link and reattached it to the Dreauxee hybrid in a private channel. _“They need him and he needs to go to them.”_

 

A displeased wave crashed over the channel, before it calmed and Kolivan sighed.

 

 _“Fine, but stay with him Riyluxmn,”_ came the order.

 

_“Of course, sir.”_

 

Without another word Riyluxmn shut down the Blade’s huge network channel and focused on Keith. Keith who was practically hyperventilating through their link and fighting to keep his sanity.

 

 _“Keith, you need to breathe,”_ Riyluxmn softly called out, harshly startling his fellow Blade and making Keith jolt through their link. _“Shhh, just relax Keith.”_

 

 _“They’re there, Lux. They’re on Naxzela. They need me!”_ Keith’s panicked voice echoed back to him, his words trembling in fear. _“I have to make it in-”_

 

 _“You’ll make it, Keith,”_ the Dreauxee hybrid quickly reassured him, his heart aching at the others panic. _“You’ll make it in time and save them.”_

 

 _“I don’t-”_ the rest cut out as Keith choked and Riyluxmn wrapped his arms tighter around himself. Keith was fighting off tears, his panicked emotions flooding and drowning their link in what if’s and deadly scenarios. _“I can’t-”_

 

 _“You’ll make it in time, Keith, and when you save and meet them this moment will be your most prideful.”_ Riyluxmn reassured him, as the chaotic emotions started to waver. _“The moment you traveled across the star system on a heroic mission to save your mate from death, but right now you need to calm down so you can think straight to save them. You can’t do that in the mess you're in.”_

 

 _“R-right,”_ Keith’s broken voice made the Dreauxee’s heart break as their newest Blade struggled to reign in his emotions and the hybrid carefully helped him nudge them in the right place. Keith slowly calming down, and the fear and panic still present, but his mind clear as he let out a shaky breath and his emotions stilled. _“Th-thank you, Lux.”_

 

_“It’s what I’m here for, Keith. Now go be their knight in shining armor.”_

 

Keith’s laugh across the link brightened his mood, courtesy of Lance who taught the Dreauxee the phrase, before his fellow Blade called on the resistance and took charge. His backup following him to Naxzela and trying to help him break down the shield around the strange looking ship, before Keith’s emotions wavered and Riyluxmn nudged their link.

 

 _“Keith what’s wrong?”_ The Dreauxee carefully asked as the panic started to return.

 

 _“The shield is too strong, Lux,”_ Keith’s voice shook, his emotional barriers quaking. _“Our weapons can’t break the shield and the planet- Lux, the gravity is going to make the p-planet explode. Wh-what do I-”_

 

 _“Let me see what’s going on, Keith.”_ Riyluxmn calmly demanded, Keith wavering at the command.

 

_“But h-how-?”_

 

 _“Just trust me and let me in,”_ the Dreauxee hybrid calmly prompted. Keith’s emotions shaking heavily through the link as Riyluxmn nudged him. _“I promised I’d help you find them and that hasn’t changed, Keith. Let me help you save them.”_

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the Blade on the other side of the link let go. Keith’s walls crumbling and Riyluxmn carefully slipping into his mind till an image flickered between them. The strange shaped ship coming into focus beyond the Galra ships controls Keith was sitting in. The resistance fighter ships flanking either side of him and the huge shield covering the entire planet of Naxzela coming into view as Keith’s hands strangled the controls.

 

_“L-Lux…”_

 

_“Attack the ship again. I want to see it.”_

 

As ordered Keith asked everyone to attack the strange cruiser again and the range of blasts did nothing to the barrier. Keith’s worry and panic slowly rising as Riyluxmn carefully soothed him and assessed the situation.

 

Truth be told the Dreauxee hybrid had no idea how to break down the barrier around the strange battle ship. If normal battle grade weapons couldn’t crack the shield than nothing short of the deactivated Galra battle cruisers would shatter the shield in front of them and no matter what Riyluxmn couldn’t break the news to Keith. Keith who was panicking and strangling the controls and whose vision was blurring with tears of panic and fear. Panic and fear that was directed to his possibly soon to be dead mate and…

 

The sudden halt in Keith’s emotion and shaking hands was almost unsettling. Keith’s gaze focused on his hands before he looked up toward the cruiser and his hands tightened on the control. His fear and panic now even more heightened than before as he shoved it deep down and opened his trembling mouth.

 

“Lux, take good care of Lance for me.” Keith spoke aloud, voice shaking as he readied the Galra ships controls. “Both of you keep each other happy in my place.”

 

In seconds it hit the Dreauxee hybrid like a freight train. Keith’s decision causing his emotions to suddenly spiral out of control and cause him to reach out in his unconscious state and choke out the others name.

 

 _“K-Keith, d-don’t…there has to be another way!”_ Riyluxmn called out as his feed from Keith’s eyes cut out and he let out a wounded cry when he was pushed out and back into their link.

 

 _“I’m sorry, Lux…”_ came Keith’s shaking voice. _“But I’d rather you two be alive than Lance and myself be dead. J-just…just keep Lance happy for me, Lux.”_

 

 _“K-Keith, n-no…!”_ Riyluxmn pleaded, before his link with the other cut out and he let out a painful cry. “KEITH!”

 

In an instant the Dreauxee was awake and scrambling against the sheets. His earlier mind meld trick with Keith robbing him of most of his strength as he shakily scrambled out of the bed and crashed onto the floor, screaming the fellow Blade’s name all the while. His distress so apparent that Coran came rushing into the room all the way from the bridge and kneeled beside him to carefully pull him into his arms and try and bring him back out of his panic.

 

“Riyluxmn, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” The orange haired man asked in concern, trying his best to sound calm as he stroked the Dreauxee behind the ears in an attempt to calm him.

 

“K-Keith…” came Riyluxmn’s broken voice as he fisted his fingers into the man's shirt and shook, tears streaming down his face. “Where’s Keith?!”

 

Coran’s eyes widened with the hybrids distress before the com on the Altean’s ear started making noise.

 

“Keith? Coran is something wrong with Keith?” Lance’s voice called out as the Dreauxee froze.

 

L-Lance was alive, which meant… heavy tears filled the hybrids eyes as he shook and dig his claws into coran’s shirt. Keith was-

 

“I-I’m right here, Lance,” came Keith’s shaking voice the next moment. “I’ll meet you all back at the castle.”

 

Keith?! Keith was alive!

 

“Keith, it’s good to hear from-” Coran had attempted to start till Riyluxmn was scrambling to get to his feet and the Altean quickly grabbed him. “Riyluxmn, you’re in no condition to be moving!”

 

“Is Riy hurt?!”

 

“Is Lux hurt?!”

 

Keith and Lance yelled at the same time, the tears blurring the hybrids vision as he held back a sob with the sound of their voices.

 

“Riyluxmn has over exerted his powers and himself,” Coran tried to explain, before the Dreauxee grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down. The communicator on the Altean’s ear falling out of his ear and clattering to the floor. “Riyluxmn-”

 

“T-take me to Keith,” he demanded in a broken voice, fingers shaking. “Now!”

 

In an instant the Altean was scrambling to his feet and grabbing the communicator, before he was gathering the Dreauxee in his arms and running out of the room like his life depended on it.

* * *

He had to get to the castle of lions.

 

That was he only thought on Keith’s mind as Matt yelled at him over the communication line, between him and the rebels ships, and raced across the star system with Voltron flying ahead of him. His mind a calm storm of panic and fear as he tightly gripped the controls and tried his best not to yell at Pidge’s brother. Especially when Lance had been moments from dying and the only reason they were all alive was because of Lotor, who they ordered to stay where he was till they reached a final decision, and Lux who was in a blind panic back at the castle. All because Keith did what he believed he had to do, to protect the both of them, and the Dreauxee hybrid was suffering and in pain because Keith could’ve just died and he was part of Lux’s pack.

 

“And do you even know-!” Matt continued to yell at him as Keith squeezed his eyes shut tight and felt the muscles in his back contract.

 

“I know, Matt, I quiznacked up!” Keith practically screamed as the rebel fighter fell silent on the com and the Blade strangled the controls. “And I know you want to yell at me and make me realize what I did was stupid, but I need to get back to the castle and make sure Lance and Lux are alright! So can you please shut up for five minutes?!”

 

Silence followed after his tirade, before a heavy breath echoed through the ship and Keith glanced at the controls.

 

“Alright, fine,” Matt gave in, his voice strained. “But that was extremely stupid, Keith.”

 

“I know,” he replied back, as the castle came into view and Voltron disappeared inside of it. His fingers loosening on the controls a little as he slowed his speed and got ready to land. “But right now I need to make sure the both of them are okay.”

 

A grunt was all he received as Keith shakily landed the Galra fighter ship and opened up the back hatch. The Blade scrambling out of the ship as fast as he could, and both male’s names on the top of his tongue, as his eyes fell on them and his heart lurched.

 

Curled up in Lance’s arms and sobbing into his Paladin suit Lux was a mess of tears and heavy, heaving, sobs. His wings shuddering with every shaky breath and his tail snaked around Lance’s waist several times over as the Red Paladin rubbed gentle circles into the Dreauxee’s back. Lux’s face buried into the Cuban boys shoulder and Lance’s face buried into the hybrids hair, till blue eyes noticed him and his fingers tightened around the little Blade as he opened his mouth.

 

“Kei-”

 

In an instant Keith raced across the lions hangar, ignoring everyone watching them, and collapsed to his knees beside the pair. Lux’s ears twitching with the noise, and his head turning towards him, before Keith wrapped his arms around the both of them. Lance stiffening in his hold and blushing, while the Dreauxee recognized his scent and launched himself out of Lance's arms and against Keith.

 

“Lance, Lux…” came his broken voice as the little Blade sobbed into his chest and clawed hands dug into this suit.

 

“K-Keith…” a heavy sob filled the air as Lux let out a broken cry and the dark haired male wove his fingers into the hybrids hair. “Y-you almost-”

 

“I know, Lux, and I’m so sorry.” Keith quietly hushed him as Lance seemed to calm down and look at the pair of them in slight confusion. “I thought I had no other choice, Lux. It was Lance and me or just me and I-...I couldn’t stomach you being all alone.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, wait up a second!” Lance snapped, making Lux jolt between them and curl up against Keith with his ears drooping slightly. A heavy and deadly glare on the Cubans face. “What do you mean Lance and me or just me? Don’t tell me you were about to crash your ship into the barrier?!”

 

In an instant chaos filled the air as everyone spoke at once and Lux shook in between them, whimpering at the reminder and making Lance’s glare darken.

 

“You were, weren’t you?” Lance demanded.

 

“I would’ve if Lotor hadn’t stepped in,” Keith confirmed.

 

“Are you quiznacking crazy?!” Lance screamed, letting go of Lux with one hand to grab Keith by the shoulder and shake him. “First you leave Voltron because you're on some personal mission and now you try and kill yourself! Do we mean nothing to you?!”

 

“You do!” Keith screamed back. His self control snapping as Lance reeled back and stared at him in shock as the new Blade fought back tears. “Both Lux and you mean the universe to me, Lance, and I had to choose between letting one of you die to letting both of you live and and I had no other choice! It was me or the two of us dying and I wasn’t going to let Lux live without one of his mates!”

 

A deathly silence fell over the hangar as Keith’s voice echoed around them. Tears already rolling down his face and Lance staring at him in complete shock. The Cuban male opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to find something to say, till the Dreauxee between them weakly clawed at Keith’s chest and whimpered before slumping against him. The pair of them instantly looking between them at the little hybrid in worry as Keith brushed the hand in his hair over his head.

 

“Lux?” Keith gently cooed, getting no response.

 

“Riy, hey.” Lance gently spoke as he cradled the Dreauxee’s face in his hands and a flush started to take over his cheeks. “Keith-”

 

“He overexerted himself,” Keith spoke in a rush as he quickly gathered the little hybrid in his arms and stood up as fast as he could. “He mind melded with me earlier because I couldn’t break the barrier on the cruiser and I was scared and he used up most of his energy and then he came out here to meet us and-”

 

In an instant Lance was on his feet and grabbing hold of the panicked Blade’s shoulder to calm him and gain his attention.

 

“It’ll be alright, Keith,” Lance carefully spoke as he held his gaze with a determined expression. “He’s just got a fever. He’ll be fine with a little rest. Let’s go get him to his room.”

 

A hesitant nod left Keith before he was glancing towards the others watching them with stressed looks on their faces and Shiro nodded. His approval spurring Keith out of the hangar faster than he ever believed his legs could carry him, Lance at his heels, and Lux’s cradled in his arms. His mates were alive and safe, but one needed all the attention Keith could muster.

* * *

By the time Keith and Lance reached the Dreauxee’s room and got him settled in bed his fever had worsened. The little hybrid puffing out hot breaths of air and whimpering in his sleep as the pair worked in tandem to get the youngest fever down. Lance the most helpful throughout the entire ordeal as he practically took over and gave Keith one order after another while he tended to Lux. The pair never once complaining or arguing with one another till they had gotten Lux’s fever to go down a considerable amount and collapsed beside one another on the floor beside the hybrids bed.

 

“Can you tell me what the quiznack that was all about back there?” Lance demanded once they had taken a few moments to relax.

 

“Which part?” Keith returned. The male beside him heavily frowning and his expression screaming ‘everything’.

 

“You almost sacrificing yourself for...us?” The last bit was a bit strained, uncertainty in the Cubans voice as his gaze shifted to Lux and then back to Keith. “You said you had to choose between us two kicking it or just you, and you picked yourself because you couldn’t let Riy be left alone.”

 

“I couldn’t. Lux would’ve died from the shock or his mind would’ve broken if we both died,” Keith answered and the look of utter confusion on Lance’s face had him sighing. “Alright, let me back up. Apparently Galra have predestined mates and have the ability to search for them when they reach a certain age.”

 

“Like soulmates?” Lance interrupted, gaining a frown for Keith.

 

“Yes, like soulmates,” came the deadpanned reply, before the older cleared his throat and the Cuban snapped his mouth shut. “Anyway, apparently the age to find our mates for halfbreeds is different from a pure blooded Galra. I wasn’t able to even try to start tracking mine down till a few months ago and it was confusing me. Lux has been looking for his for two years.”

 

“Damn, how old is he?” Lance asked, as he glance back at the sleeping hybrid and Keith frowned.

 

“He’s only sixteen, Lance,” came the reply as the others mouth fell open. “I just told you the age is different for halfbreeds and Lux is a Dreauxee. Their pure blooded species breeds at earlier ages because they usually don’t survive long in the desert.”

 

“Well sorry I didn’t read up on his backstory, I always thought he was older than you.” A heavy sigh left the older and Lance poured in return. “It was a good theory. He is your superior and he’s got a higher ranking job than you.”

 

“Oh course he does, he’s our communication hu- you know what, I’m not going there,” came the defeat reply. “As I was saying there’s an age difference for when we can look for our mate, but it’s more like sensing them than really searching. The best way of describing it is like a sonar and we can reach out in a certain direction to find them. But we can only go so far before it becomes strenuous.”

 

“So kind of like when our lions called out for us” a nod left Keith in confirmation as he played with his fingers.

 

“It was one of the reasons I joined the Blade of Marmora, because I had no idea what was going on with me and they had the answers. The first day I came to the base they introduced me to Lux and he started helping me try and find them.”

 

“What was the other reason you left?”

 

“Lotor.” A moment of silence passed between them, before Keith spoke up again. “Anyway, I couldn’t find them no matter how hard I tried and dug through a whole bunch of books the Blade had laying around about this stuff between missions. I found out I was doing it right, and with Lux’s help it was easier, but there were other ways that made a Galra aware of where there mate was. Either their mate reached out for them in desperation, or they were put into danger so great it threatened their life.”

 

Slowly realization took over Lance's face as he stared at Keith in shock.

 

“If one of the two conditions are met our instincts supply us with an exact location so we can get to our mate and protect them with everything we have, but when I got to Naxzela…” a distressed expression felt over Keith’s face as he clenched his fists. “I tried everything I could to break the barrier to get to the ship so we could free the planet, but nothing was working and I was in a panic. And the longer I sat there I started to feel a second presence in my head with yours and I knew I had to do something before the planet exploded and both of you died. So I did the only thing I could and sent my ship toward the barrier, but right after Lux realized what I was doing I realized he was the second presence and I had no other choice at that point. If both of us died Lux would either die from the shock of our deaths or the crippling package of a pack member and two mates dying at the same time would break his mind, and I couldn’t let him suffer through that. So I decided I had to sacrifice myself to break down the barrier and keep both of you safe. That way Lux wouldn’t completely break and have at least one mate to lean on when this was all over.”

 

A heavy silence fell over the room. Lances shocked expression now full of concentration and understanding, his eyebrows furrowed and a small glare directed to the floor as he clenched his hands into fists.

 

“Even if that’s true what gave you the right to make a decision like that?” Lance demanded, blue eyes shifting to glare at him. “Even if it was to make sure Riy didn’t break, did you even stop and think what it’d do to the rest of us? Hell, I was alive and the moment I walked into the hanger Riy was barely keeping himself together. Even after I let him climb all over me and he let me hold him I was surprised he even knew who I was. If you really did die, Keith. I don’t think Riy would be alive right now.”

 

Slowly the older’s gaze fell to the floor and he clenched his fists.

 

“Well it was the only choice I thought I had,” Keith quietly spoke, eyebrows furrowing. “I couldn’t leave Lux all alone without a mate or he’d slowly die without us.”

 

A look of understanding fell over Lance’s face as he reached out a hand and placed it over Keith’s. Their eyes moving up to meet one another, before Lance gave him a small smile.

 

“Well Riy won’t have to live through that now, anyway,” the Cuban boy spoke, squeezing Keith’s hand. “Even if it’s Lotor, he saved us and broke down the barrier so you wouldn’t have to sacrifice yourself and so the planet wouldn’t explode. If anything it’s thanks to him we’re all here.”

 

A small nod came from Keith, before Lux whined behind them and shifted in his sleep. The pair instantly turning toward him to see if he was alright before looking to one another and smiling when they found him to be okay. If you counted the outstretched hand toward them as okay.

 

“Looks like someone needs a little attention from their mates,” Lance teased with a grin. Keith holding back a chuckle as he nodded.

 

“Looks like it. Hope you don’t mind a tight cuddle pile,” Keith returned, the older getting to his feet. “Getting all three of us in the bed is going to be a tight squeeze.”

 

“Oh, challenge accepted.”

* * *

When Riyluxmn started to come two the first thing he noticed was the warmth surrounding him in a soft blanket. Next, the arms wrapped around his waist and chest, both from the front and back. The bodies that were pressed up against his own, both different heights and warmth’s, and two faces buried into his hair. And finally their scents completely blanketing him and soothing him, while the Dreauxee’s own tail was curled around the figure behind him.

 

Even without opening his eyes the hybrid knew who they were, but when he slowly opened his lids and found Keith curled around his front he couldn’t hold back the tears. The warm drops sliding down his cheeks as he hesitantly reached out and wrapped his arms around the male, burying his face into the older’s neck and taking in a deep breath. Keith’s scent flooding his senses and letting him know he really was real and alive, before the body against him shifted and the arms wound around his chest tightened.

 

“Welcome back, Lux,” came Keith’s tired voice. The Dreauxee lifting his head to meet the older’s sleepy gaze and warm smile. “You have us quite a scare.”

 

Us?

 

A grumble sounded behind the hybrid before the arms around his waist tightened and the face buried in his hair cuddled further into him. Keith shaking his head in dismay as he reached behind the youngest and shook the figure awake. A protested whine filling the air as Lance sat up from behind the Dreauxee and rubbed one of his eyes. The other’s blue eyes falling on him, before the Cuban boy was suddenly awake and looking down at him in relief.

 

“Riy, you’re awake,” Lance happily spoke as he flopped down behind the Dreauxee once more and wrapped his arms back over his waist in a quick squeeze. “You had us so worried.”

 

“Us…” the word fell from the hybrids mouth in confusion as Keith nodded beside him.

 

“Try sending out a signal, Lux,” he prompted.

 

The hybrids confusion only growing as he closed his eyes and sent out a signal for his mate. The huge blip he was used to blasting out smashing back into him in an instant, and making both males beside him flinch, before he opened his eyes and looked up at Keith. Keith who was rubbing his head in pain and Lance who was curled up behind him and groaning.

 

“Holy quiznack, what was that?” Lance complained, burying his face into the Dreauxee’s back.

 

“Alright, maybe I should’ve said softly,” Keith groaned, trying to soothe his aching head as the hybrid looked between them with tears gathering in his eyes. “That was Lux sending out his signal for his mate, Lance.”

 

“Is that what it was? It felt like a car hit me or Red decided to eject me from the pilot seat.”

 

“No kidding,” Keith groaned, before he got an armful of Riyluxmn and scrambled to get his arms around him. “Lux?”

 

“You’re my mates, both of you,” the Dreauxee choked out as Lance’s arms snaked around him from behind.

 

“Hell yeah we are,” Lance spoke in triumph as Keith smiled. “Don’t know how exactly I feel about being Keith’s mate, but I could get used to being yours. Think I’m developing a scale and snake kink.”

 

In an instant Keith sent the Red Paladin a disapproving look and Riyluxmn’s face flushed. His tail suddenly unwinding from around Lance and curling around his own legs, while the Cuban boy laughed.

 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Riy,” Lance cooed, his hand wandering down the youngests hips and to his tail. Fingers slowly sliding down the scales and making the smaller shiver. “I thought it was hot having your tail wrapped around me.”

 

“Lance,” came Keith’s warning, a frown on his face. “Lux just woke up and his fever broke an hour ago. He still needs to eat something. Don’t start something.”

 

“He can eat after,” the Cuban boy huffed, a smug look taking over his features as his fingers slid to the hybrids front. “Besides, someone is already a little excited.”

 

The moment those long fingers slid against his crotch and squeezed the little hybrid let out a soft cry and and fell back against the Cuban on the bed. A knowing smirk falling over Lance’s face as Keith blushed and sent a glare toward the teen behind Riyluxmn.

 

“I’m serious, Lance. Lux over exerted himself for us and he needs to fully recover first.” Keith reasoned, his flushed cheeks betraying him.

 

“But we can help him fully recover,” Lance cooed, his fingers rubbing circles against the bulge in the Dreauxee’s pants and making him whimper. “Riy was in such distress earlier because he thought you died, and now that he knows we’re his mates we should show him how alright we are. Show him how much we love him.”

 

Slowly Lance buried his face into the Dreauxee’s neck and placed a gentle kiss against his jaw bone. A shiver running through the hybrid as his tail unwound from his legs and curled around Lance. A hum coming from the Cuban boy in response as his blue eyes settled on Keith and his flustered expression as he pressed his fingers into Riyluxmn again. The sudden cry that left him making Keith visibly shiver and clench his fingers into fists.

 

“Don’t you want to show Riy you’re alright, Keith?” Lance nudged, the older harshly swallowing. “Show him how much you love him, why you tried to sacrifice yourself for him? He’s waiting for you.”

 

A well calculated squeeze had the Dreauxee crying out and arching into Lance’s touch, his mouth falling open and his tail tightening around the taller. Small tears gathering in his eyes as he whimpered. Keith’s whole body shaking the entire time as Lance's other hand curled around the hybrids front and gently grasped his chin to tilt his head toward Keith.

 

“Look at him, Keith, isn’t he beautiful,” Lance cooed as he placed kisses along the smallers jaw bone and worked his way to behind his ear. The Dreauxee whimpering with every touch and Keith visibly cracking in front of him. “And he’s all ours, our mate.”

 

The moment the ‘m’ word fell past Lance’s lips, Keith snapped. The older reaching out and grabbing the Dreauxee’s wrist, before he yanked him from Lance’s grip, off the mattress, and against Keith. Their chests colliding and the smaller scrambling to grab hold of the older’s shoulders, before hands grabbed his ass and squeezed. A whimper falling past the hybrids lips while Keith licked his lips and kneaded his fingers into the clothed flesh in his palms. Riyluxmn’s clawed fingers digging into the fabric of Keith’s suit and whimpering as the older leaned forward and brushed their lips together.

 

“Is this okay, Lux?” Keith softly asked, his voice lower and deeper than the hybrid had ever heard it.

 

“Y-yes,” came the shaky whimper, before soft lips pressed into his own.

 

The touch hot and comforting as Keith’s tongue lapped against the smallers lips and Riyluxmn shakily opened his mouth. The older Blade’s tongue delving into his mouth and pressing wetly against his own as they danced against one another and Keith played with the flesh in his palms. Each squeeze and knead from those battle worn fingers electing a whimper from the hybrid, till Keith ground their bodies together and a cry fell past the Dreauxee’s lips. Their mouths parting with the cry and Keith giving him a smoldering look as arms curled around the smaller’s chest and Lance's lips grazed the hybrids ear.

 

“Hey, now, don’t forget about me,” Lance teased. Fingers sliding down the Dreauxee’s chest and delving underneath the tight fabric of his shirt. “I’d like to partake too.”

 

A whimper fell past Riyluxmn’s lips before the Cuban boy tugged the shirt up and over the Dreauxee’s heads. The fabric flopping onto the floor and long fingers caressing the smaller’s chest as lips pressed into his shoulder. Lance’s tongue gliding over his flesh, and traveling down his back, till the wet tongue grazed against the scales of his wings and the Dreauxee shuddered. His skin shifting under Lance’s ministrations and itching to separate and form his wings.

 

“I want to love, Riy too,” Lance purred, his fingers rubbing over the smaller’s nipples and wrenching a whimper out of him.

 

A huff as Keith’s only response as he dove back in for Riyluxmn’s lips and delved his tounge back into the hybrids mouth. The older swallowing the Dreauxee’s every sound as Lance lapped at the scales of his wings against his back and Keith ground the smaller against his body. Their clothed erections pressing up against one another and Lance pressing into him from behind, before the hybrids fingers shakily slid to Keith’s back and traveled up his neck. Clawed fingers finding the zipper to the Blade of Marmora suit and roughly tugging on it as the drag of its teeth echoed in the air. Keith shivering against him when the air in the room hit his bare skin as Riyluxmn tugged at the fabric and started peeling it off the other.

 

Lance already a few steps ahead of them as he peeled his own flight suit off his body and tossed it over their heads, never once stopping his assault against the teen’s back. The Cuban boy’s arms winding around the smaller and prying him from Keith’s hold, as Keith growled and Lance leaned back to give the older a full view of the shivering wreck the hybrid had become.

 

“Suit off, Keith,” Lance purred as he ground his boxer clad erection against the Dreauxee’s clothed rear and Riyluxmn whimpered. “Riy’s waiting.”

 

A heavy growl let the older as he practically ripped the suit off his body and flung it behind him. The sight of his skin slowly splotching over in purple and spreading making Lance’s jaw drop as Keith leaned over them and slid his fingers under the waistband of the smaller’s pants. The fabric being yanked off before the hybrid could even take in a proper breath and Keith pressing into them, till Lance’s back hit the wall behind them and the Dreauxee was sandwiched between them.

 

“Holy shit, Keith,” Lance breathed. His blue eyes taking in the gradual coloring of the older’s skin and the purple eating up the pale cream flesh. “That’s so hot.”

 

A pur left the olde as he leaned across Riyluxmn’s shoulder and captured Lance’s mouth in a dirty kiss. Their tongues meeting and pressing up against one another’s as Lance whimpered in response and grabbed for the others hair. Keith’s hair already taking on a slight purple tinge and spreading, as his sharpening fingers grabbed both teen’s boxers and yanked them down. Both Lance and Riyluxmn whimpering in protest, before Keith was peeling his own off and pulling away from Lance’s lips as he pressed them together.

 

The moment flesh met flesh electing a broken whimper from the Dreauxee as he pressed against Keith’s chest as far as he could go and the scales against his back erupted from his flesh. Each scale fusing together to form his wings as Lance gasped behind him and Keith growled, the olders ears already shifting to resemble Galra ears.

 

“Oh god, Riy,” Lance choked out, gazing down at the rainbow reflecting wings pressed against his chest and shifting his gaze to watch Keith’s fluffy ears finish forming and the purple start to creep up his neck. “You two are going to be the death of me.”

 

A vibrated hum left Keith as a clawed finger glided across the Cubans cheek and his purple eyes sparkled.

 

“How about we test that, Lance,” Keith teased. His other hand caressing Riyluxmn’s hip and tracking down his thigh, electing a whimper from him that had Lance’s eyes on him in an instant. “Right, Lux?”

 

“Y-yes. Please?” Riyluxmn begged, fingers digging into Keith’s shoulders and Lance shivering against his back. “Keith. Lance.”

 

“Oh god.” Lance whimpered, face flushed and his head hitting the wall behind him. “You two are going to kill me.”

 

A pur left Keith in response as the Galra hybrid wrapped his arms around the both of them and turned them around till they collapsed in a pile across the mattress. Riyluxmn’s wings fluttering in anticipation as Keith pulled him into a sitting position and resting across Lance’s thighs, the two half Galra’s pressed against each other, before Keith pulled the Dreauxee into a kiss. Riyluxmn eagerly returning it as Keith’s clawed fingers glided down his back and delved between his cheeks. Fingers pressing against his entrance and a whimper falling past the hybrids lips as Lance panted below them and whimpered.

 

“You’re already wet, Lux,” Keith purred, as he pulled away from the Dreauxee’s lips and eyed the Cuban staring at them with wide eyes. “Oh, you didn’t know, Lance? Lux’s species self lubricates.”

 

To prove the fact the former Paladin spread the youngers cheeks apart and stretched the glistening hole open with his thumb. Thick liquid slowly sliding out of the crevice and coating the olders thumb as Riyluxmn whimpered and buried his face into the teens neck. Lance audibly swallowing beneath them as Keith’s thumb pressed into the hybrids hole and the Dreauxee let out a cry. The Cuban shakily reaching out a hand for them, before Keith was letting go of Riyluxmn’s ass and slapping the others hand away from them

 

“No touching Lance, just watch.” Keith ordered, smirking when the taller whimpered and the Dreauxee pressed against the finger buried in him. “Does that feel good, Lux?”

 

“M-more,” came the pathetic whimper from the hybrid, watery brown and yellow orbs looking up at him in distress. “Keith.”

 

“Alright, I got you,” Keith cooed, before he pulled his thumb out of the hybrid and plunged two fingers inside the smaller. The Dreauxee letting out a broken sob as he trembled against the older and Lance let out a gasp behind them. “How’s that, Lux? Is that better?”

 

“K-Keith…” came the broken whimper, the Dreauxee burying his face into the half breeds shoulder and pressing up against him. “Keith…”

 

A soft hush left the olders mouth as he pressed his fingers in deeper and spread them. Riyluxmn crying out in Keith’s arms while Lance whimpered and watched as Keith stretched the hybrid sitting in the Cubans lap. The now purple skinned covered Blade coaxing the Dreauxee’s lips against his own before taking over his mouth and slipping another finger into the smaller. Riyluxmn’s wings trembling behind him as his tail tightened around Lance’s waist and the Cuban whimpered.

 

“You two are killing me,” Lance choked out. Keith’s purple  eyes shifting to the shaking, carmel skinned male and the hard erection resting against his stomach as he fisted the sheets below him. “I so take it back. I have an alien kink. A big, huge, quiznacking ass alien kink. Oh god, you two are so hot.”

 

A smirk made its way across Keith’s lips as he pulled away from Riyluxmn’s lips and brushed his mouth against the hybrids ear.

 

“How about we put Lance out of his misery, Lux?” Keith teased as wide blue eyes stared at them. “He’s practically begging for it.”

 

Slowly watery brown and yellow eyes turned and looked at the teen behind them. The Dreauxee’s lips red and swollen, a deep flush across his face, and his hair a mess as Lance groaned and tightened his fingers in the sheets.

 

“Riy, shit.”

 

“See, Lux,” Keith cooed, nose brushing against the smallers cheek and pressing his fingers deeper into the hybrid. “Don’t you wanna finish him off?”

 

A whimper left the Dreauxee as he started to turn in Keith’s arms and the older removed his fingers out the teen. Riyluxmn moving in Lance’s lap till he was facing him and hovering over him on his knees. His tail unwinding from Lance’s waist and swaying behind him as his wings fluttered.

 

“Lance…” Riyluxmn quietly spoke, brown and yellow eyes watching as the Cuban harshly swallowed and his fingers in the sheets twitched. “Lance?”

 

“Go ahead,Lance,” Keith cooed, his clawed purple hands caressing the hybrids thighs and coaxing the teen to lean back against him and give Lance a full view of him. “Lux is waiting.”

 

If anything, the moment Lance’s hands moved, Riyluxmn didn’t think the Cuban could get his arms to move fast enough, let alone to sink his teeth and cock into the smaller before he completely lost himself. And when he finally did it felt like heaven.

* * *

When Lance finally sunk himself into the Dreauxee the only thing running through his head was:

 

Holy quiznacking shit why didn’t he do this sooner?

 

Riy was so hot and wet around him, his body gripping tightly to his cock as Lance dug his teeth into the hybrids shoulder and the smaller teen let out a broken cry in his arms. His wings and tail trembling and shaking hands wrapping around the Cuban boy and digging into his hair. Keith watching them in approval as Lance let his hands wonder over the Dreauxee’s pastel purple skin. Fingers caressing the scales covering the teens belly and surrounding the base of his cock, the organ more tentacle like than his own, and the scales covering his thighs that faded into skin at his knees. The very same scales wrapping from his belly to his back and huge patches missing from the wings currently out and quaking behind them. The Dreauxee’s tail suddenly wrapping around the Cuban boys waist again and shoving him back down into the mattress as Lance blinked up at him in confusion.

 

“Riy?” Lance shakily spoke, glossy brown and yellow eyes peering down at him as Keith wrapped his arms around the smaller and smirked down at him. “Keith-”

 

“Keep him busy for me, Lux,” Keith purred, eyes boring into Lance as he ran his clawed fingers along the Dreauxee’s dick and the organ trembled in response. Liquid seeping out of it as the older let it drip into his fingers and licked his lips. “See if you can break him before I get to him.”

 

A shiver ran up the Cubans spine, before Riy’s tail tightened around his waist and the Dreauxee ground into his lap. A groan leaving Lance’s lips as Keith purred in approval and disappeared behind the glossy eyed hybrid.

 

“O-oh god, you’re t-taking to him through a link. A-aren’t you?” Lance choked out as Riy kept up the torturous pace and the Cubans legs were spread. “Wh-what are you-”

 

The instant a slicked finger pressed against his ass Riy started actually riding him and Lance let out a startled cry. The dual sensations taking his body off guard as Keith’s finger slid into him and the Dreauxee on top of him took control of him. Riy’s tail keeping him locked in place, trapped against the mattress, while Keith started stretching the Cuban boy and the hybrids ears twitched. It a no brainer that he was communicating with Keith and the two were having a field day with the teen trembling under them as the older slid another finger into him and Riy snapped his hips down onto him. Lance latching his teeth onto his lower lip to hold back the sob in pleasure while Riy’s ears twitched and Keith curled his fingers.

 

“Holy fuck!” Lance cried out, pleasure electrocuting his system as Keith’s chuckle reached him from behind Riy and the Dreauxee started tightening around him. “You two **are** trying to kill me. I’m going to die from having sex with two hot aliens.”

 

In response a third finger drove into Lance and the pleasure curling and boiling in his stomach snapped. Riy’s eyes suddenly clearing as he snapped his hips down onto the teens dick and let out a cry. Lance spilling his seed into the Dreauxee and the hybrids tentacle looking dick splurting liquid all over his stomach as Riy’s wings quivered. Keith’s head peeking out from over the hybrids shoulder just as he wobbled and the purple skinned male quickly wrapped an arm around the Dreauxee and nuzzled his neck.

 

 _“Shhh, Lux, I got you,”_ Keith’s voice echoed as Lance blinked in confusion through his high and looked to the pair in front of him. Riy’s eyes slightly glazed over and his entire body quivering. _“You did great, love, why don’t you cuddle with Lance?”_

 

“Love?” Lance spoke aloud before he could stop himself and Keith suddenly froze, violet eyes snapping to him. “U-um…”

 

 _“I-I connected us,”_ Riy’s voice echoed as Keith looked to the exhausted Dreauxee and leaned against the male behind him. _“H-he’s our mate, so I figured it’d be okay if...if I let him in my pack.”_

 

A soft blush spread across the Dreauxee’s cheeks and Lance couldn’t help the soft smile that fell over his face. Keith’s own expression softening and the older nuzzling into the hybrids neck.

 

 _“That’s perfectly fine, Lux, it’s your pack,”_ Keith cooed.

 

 _“Thanks, Riy,”_ lance carefully added, glazed brown and yellow eyes shifting to him as the taller held his arms out. _“How about you come here and cuddle with me? You look beat.”_

 

A soft smile made its way onto the Dreauxee’s face as he carefully stood up on his knees and Lance’s dick slipped from his hole. Seed already sliding down his scaled thighs as Keith gently helped the hybrid curl up against Lance’s side and Riy’s tail freed Lance from its hold. The little hybrid making himself comfortable as Lance wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his forehead.

 

 _“Comfortable?”_ Lance asked as the Dreauxee nodded and laid his head in the teens chest.

 

 _“Good, because I’m not done with you,”_ Keith’s voice echoed toward them, the fingers Lance totally forgot about slid out of his ass and slid across the mess Riy left on the Cubans stomach. _“Or did you think I’d forget about you, lover boy, Lance?”_

 

In an instant a deep red flush dominated the tallers cheeks and Keith smirked down at him.

 

Holy quiznack, did Keith really see their shows? Oh god, please tell him he didn’t see his dancing. He had been doing it for the crowd, but it was still embarrassing and if Keith- oh god please tell him he didn’t.

 

 _“Let’s see how flexible you really are,”_ Keith’s purred, slick covered fingers gliding against his own dick and licking his lips. _“Love, can you do me a favor and hold his legs for me?”_

 

In a flash Riy’s tail shot out and wrapped around Lance’s thighs, yanking his legs back against his chest and exposing himself to the Galra male above him as Lance’s cheeks lit up and he sputtered.

 

“K-Keith! Riy!”

 

A chuckle fell past the former Paladins lips as he lined his purple cock in against Lance’s hole and smirked down at him.

 

 _“If you thought Lux broke you, you’ve got another thing coming, lover boy.”_ Keith dangerously purred before plunging into him.

 

The sudden rush of hot, thick, flesh filling him causing a cry to escape the Cuban boys lips as Riy’s tail tightened around his thighs and the tip of it ticked the back of his knee. The pleasure and slight pain shocking his system as he buried his face into the Dreauxee’s hair beside him and whimpered. The hybrid nudging him back in comfort as Keith started thrusting into him and clawed hands grabbed hold of the teens thighs. Riy’s tail letting go of the Cubans flesh while Keith nearly bent him in half and leaned over him with a deep purr.

 

 _“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!”_ Lance sobbed out as Keith smirked above him and licked his lips. “S-so hot!”

 

A hum filled the link as Keith plunged a little deeper and a sob fell past the Cubans lips.

 

 _“Does it feel good?”_ Keith cooed, nails digging into the teens thighs and the muscles quivering under his fingers. _“Do you want me to stop?”_

 

Lance couldn’t shake his head fast enough as he squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, his cock already hard and leaking between them as his arm tightened around Riy and the hybrid nuzzled against his neck.

 

 _“M-more,”_ came the teens broken sob, the fingers of his other hand strangling the sheets. _“Harder!”_

 

A deep rumbling purr echoed through the link that sent shivers down Lance’s spine.

 

_“You do realize if I go any deeper my knot will get stuck in you, right?”_

 

In seconds Lance’s mind came to a screeching halt as he glanced over at the place they were joined and noticed the raised flesh surrounding the base of Keith’s dick. The knob a deep reddish purple and far thicker than the dick in him currently.

 

_“Holy quicknack.”_

 

_“And I’ll be stuck for awhile.”_

 

_“You’re killing me.”_

 

_“And if I do you’ll have to go another round.”_

 

 _“Fuck me. Put it in and fuck me!”_ Lance pleaded, his face flushed a deep red and tears welled up in his eyes. _“Please! Kei-”_

 

The sudden hard thrust into him had the teen crying out as Keith’s knot brushed against his hole and stretched the flesh a little. Keith purring above him and white of his purple eyes starting to turn yellow as he licked his lips and shoved Lance’s knees against his shoulders. The sudden bend startling the taller till Keith shoved his knot into him and Lance saw stars. The thick flesh squeezing and barreling past his hole till it breached him and his body clamped down around it in a harsh suction. The fullness inside him stretching him so far it was nearly painful as he whimpered and cried out as Keith kept thrusting and grinding into him. Lance nearly over the edge till Riy leaned over and sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

 

The sudden pain causing him to snap as cum exploded across his stomach and Keith cursed above him. The teen writhing against the mattress through his orgasm as Riy softly cooed at him through their link and Keith’s dick twitched inside of him. Hot seed suddenly flooding his insides as Lance let out a whimper and sobbed, kisses brushing against his cheeks as he slowly opened his eyes and found Riy cradling his face.

 

 _“L….L-nce...Lance?”_ The Dreauxee’s voice echoed through the link as he whimpered in response and the hybrid softly smiled at him. _“We lost you for a moment.”_

 

 _“Keith nearly killed me.”_ Lance choked out as the older huffed and the teen turned to find his legs still bent and Keith still hovering over him with a frown. The yellow in his eyes nearly overtaking his irises and pupils.

 

 _“You’re the one that wanted my knot, sadist.”_ Keith grumbled as he looked down at where they were joined and Lance blushed when he could still feel the other hard inside of him. _“I wasn’t kidding about the second round either. I’m gunna be stuck for a long while if I don’t cum again.”_

 

A heavy groan left Lance as Riy shakily sat up beside him and his tail slid off the bed with its weight.

 

 _“I could help,”_ Riy spoke as Keith looked at him with a disapproving frown and Lance’s face flushed deeper.

 

 _“You should just relax, Lux, we don’t want to make you over exert yourself.”_ Keith replied till the Dreauxee’s tail slithered back on the bed and brushed against the others thighs. The purple male jolting, and pressing his dick deeper into Lance with the movement as they both groaned and Keith’s cheeks colored. _“I don’t think-”_

 

 _“Oh, god. You wanna fuck Keith with your tail?”_ Lance groaned as Keith’s cheeks turned red and the Dreauxee leaned up against the older and nuzzled into his shoulder. _“I lied. Snake and tail kink coming back.”_

 

 _“W-Will you shut up,”_ Keith snapped, glaring at him and his flushed cheeks. _“I’m not-”_

 

 _“So you’re not gunna let Riy love you too?”_ Lance teased as the purple male above him faltered and glanced as the hybrid cuddled up against his side, tail laying in his lap and waiting. _“He doesn’t even have to move.”_

 

In response a grumble left the older before he threaded his fingers through the Dreauxee’s hair and glazed brown and yellow eyes looked up at the former Paladin.

 

 _“Fine,”_ Keith caved, as Riy straightened in excitement. _“But only his once!”_

 

A chuckle escaped Lance as Riy beamed up at the other and his tail swayed back and onto the mess covering Lance’s chest. The mix of cum and slick coating the tip of his tail, before it swayed out of sight and Lance wiggled his hips. Keith’s eyes immediately on him as the Cuban boy raised an eyebrow.

 

 _“You gunna start that second round, kitten?”_ Lance teased, while Keith made a face.

 

 _“Don’t call me kitten.”_ In response Lance wiggled his hips again.

 

_“Then you better shut me up, ki-”_

 

A sudden hard thrust had Lance gasping out as the hard flesh pressed further into him and made a dirty squelching sound. The knot on Keith’s dick still locking them together and keeping the cum from leaking out, while Riy shifted slightly and the base of his tail jolted. Keith suddenly lurching forward, and nearly knocking their heads together, as he gasped for air and whimpered. Yellowing eyes screwing shut and he shook above lance and his dick twitched violently.

 

 _“Lux…”_ came Keith’s broken whimper as Lance stared at the male above him in surprise and Riy' cuddled against him. _“Holy quiznack…!”_

 

Again Keith lurched forward and ground them together in the process. Lance letting out a moan, while Keith practically curled into him and dug his nails into lances thighs. His eyes still screwed shut as he gasped for breath and whimpered. The sight turning on Lance more than it should as the older lurched forward again and let out a cry.

 

 _“LUX!”_ Keith’s voice went straight to Lance’s dick as he whimpered and squirmed beneath the Galra half breed.

 

_“Keith…”_

 

 _“I-I can- AH!”_ Keith’s cry echoed again as he lurched forward and it was then that Lance noticed it. The slight bulge in the olders stomach and the tears filling his eyes. Half of Riy’s tail missing against the mattress and the hybrids eyes closed as he cuddled against Keith. _“I can’t take anymore.”_

 

The last of Keith’s words were whimpered out, his body trembling as he opened his now fully yellow eyes and laid his cheek against the Cubans knee.

 

_“I can’t- Lance…”_

 

Holy quiznack.

* * *

 

He couldn’t move. Keith couldn’t move.

 

_“Lux…”_

 

A jerk jolted through him as the Dreauxee’s tail drove deeper into him and stretched him further. The smooth, slicked, scales rubbing against his insides and making his stomach swirl in pleasure as his dick twitched. The foreign sensation of the tail in him turning him on more than he could handle as his stomach stretched with the strain. Tears clouding his vision as he strangled Lance’s thighs and leaned against his knee. Hot, gasping breaths leaving his lips as Lance stared up at him in shock and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

 _“Keith?”_ Slowly the teen below him reached a hand out toward him and caressed his face. Fingers brushing against his ear and a shiver lashing through the older. _“Holy quiznack, Riy, what did you do to him?”_

 

A soft chuckle vibrated through the link as the tail in him drove deeper and Keith let out a strangled cry.

 

 _“You like it,”_ Lux gently purred as Lance’s eyes widened. _“Can you take more?”_

 

 _“N-no…”_ came the broken whimper. The tail inside him twitching as Keith jerked. _“D-Don’t…”_

 

The purr he received was the only warning he got before it drove in deeper, shoving him further into Lance and stretching his own stomach as they both gasped and the Dreauxee’s tail stilled.

 

 _“Good boy,”_ Lux cooed as Keith shivered and slumped against the Cuban below him. Lance lightly panting below him and staring at him in surprise. _“Don’t leave Lance hanging.”_

 

 _“I c-can-…I can’t move.”_ Keith whimpered, his legs shaking and his insides filled to the brim. “I can’t-”

 

 _“Keith…”_ Lance’s voice echoed in an awed stupor between the link.

 

_“S-So full, I c-can’t…”_

 

 _“Shhh, I got you,”_ Lux purred, before he tail twitched and the older whimpered.

 

_“N-no…!”_

 

A cry spilled from Keith’s lips as the tail in him slid out halfway and thrust back in. The force driving him into Lance and making the teen beneath him moan as long fingers wove into his hair and caressed his Galra ears.

 

_“L-Lance…”_

 

 _“Just let Lux take care of us, Keith,”_ Lance softly spoke, thumb brushing his cheek. _“Let go.”_

 

A whimper fell past his lips before Lux cuddled against him and started thrusting his tail in and out of the older. Each driving thrust pushing him into Lance and each pull backwards nearly pulling them apart as whimpers and moans filled the room. Keith clinging desperately to the teen below him and Lance’s nails digging into his skull as he whimpered and gasped for breath. Lance’s blue eyes boring into him and his legs spreading apart further as he wrapped them around the olders back and pulled them closer. Their foreheads pressing together and every gasping breath mingling together as fingers brushed against Keith’s jaw and their lips brushed against each others.

 

_“L-Lance…”_

 

A soft hush drifted between them as their lips connected and their tongues rushed out to meet one another. The sound of their moans and gasps muffled between their mouths, till Lance trembled beneath him and pulled away with a whimper.

 

_“Keith…”_

 

 _“R-Right-Ah!”_ The hard thrust of Lux’s tail had him quivering and biting his lower lip. _“Behind you.”_

 

A whine left the Cuban boy below him as he screwed his eyes shut and gasped for breath. The pair of them teetering on the edge, till Lux purred across the link and shoved his tail as deep into Keith as his body would let him. A scream falling past the olders lips as he drove into Lance and the both of them came. Lance crying out below him as cum covered the both of them and Keith emptied his cock into the teen below him. Lux’s tail slowly sliding out of him and leaving an empty feeling in its wake while the knot in Keith’s cock finally let go. The older barely pulling out of the male below him, before he collapsed onto the bed with a heavy groan and the mental link between them snapped.

 

“A-are you okay, Lux?” Keith shakily gasped, his voice wrecked as a whine reached him and the older chuckled. “Lance?”

 

“Y-you both killed me,” Lance lightly laughed, his voice hoarse and his legs draped across Keith’s thighs.

 

Laughs passing over them til Lux’s tail flopped off the bed and he whined.

 

“Cuddle,” the Dreauxee pleaded as both males groaned and rolled over to look towards the other. The little hybrid laying on his side and arms reached out toward them both. “Please.”

 

Slowly both of them glanced at one another and smiled, before slowly maneuvering around and pulling the hybrid between them. None of them caring about the mess they were, or how tired and sore they were, as they curled around each other and relaxed against the sheets.

 

“Cuddle pile,” Lance lightly joked, before groaning and closing his eyes. “Let’s not get up till tomorrow.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Agreed.”

* * *

 

Bonus scene

 

“I was wondering when we’d see you guys again,” Pidge teased as the trio dragged themselves into the dining room the next morning. Lance carrying Keith on his back and Riyluxmn leaning against the Cuban as everyone’s eyebrows raised and the taller teen dumped Keith into a chair with a groan. “Holy crap, what happened to you guys?”

 

“Bonding moment,” Lance muttered as he sat in the chair beside Keith and Riyluxmn made himself comfortable in his lap.

 

Everyone at the table flushing as the Dreauxee curled up against Lance and the door to the room slid open. Lotor strolling in like he owned the place, and considering he was present meant Shiro and Allura approved of his alliance proposal, as he gaze fell on the trio and his eyebrows raised.

 

“I wondered where you two were yesterday,” the ex-prince spoke as he moved toward the table and noticed the Dreauxee hybrid. “Oh my, and what a rare sight. I didn’t know you had a Dreauxee among you?”

 

“That’s Riyluxmn,” Shiro supplied as the Galra halfbreed’s eyebrows raised.

 

“And a beautiful unique name to boost, what a treat.” Lotor continued as Keith glared toward the other and growled in warning, Lance wrapping his arms around the hybrid and Riyluxmn’s tail swayed dangerously. “Is he take-”

 

Before anyone could react Riyluxmn leaned forward out of Lance’s arm and hissed dangerously. His wings flying out of his back and his tail raising as the scales covering him flared out. Each of them easing off his skin and tail into dangerous points as his eyes glowed. Huge fangs elongating and a hiss erupting from his throat as everyone froze and Lance and Keith smirked in response.

 

“He’s taken,” Lance spoke matter of factly as he wrapped his arms around the smaller and every place he touched smoothed over and the scales flattened. Keith reaching over and trailing his fingers against the barbed tail and smirking toward the ex prince when the scales flattened at his touch.

 

“And he’s lethal,” Keith added. Riyluxmn slowly relaxing and his appearance returning to normal with his hiss fading.

 

“And poisonous,” the hybrid added as he leaned back against a slightly surprised Lance . “So stay the quiznack away from my mates, Loturd.”

 

Silence slowly filled the room as all eyes fell on the Dreauxee and Lance threw his arms around the hybrid and squeezed him.

 

“I quiznacking love you, Riy! Best comeback ever!” The Cuban laughed as Keith snorted and a few snickers drifted around the room. “I call for one huge cuddle pile after breakfast.”

 

“I second that,” Keith motioned while the hybrid hummed and Shiro and Allura frowned.

 

“You guys do realize just because your mates doesn’t mean you don’t have jobs to do, right?” Shiro spoke as Lance beamed and squeezed the Dreauxee in his lap.

 

“Doesn’t mean we don’t get a few days off to plan our next attack and relax a little. We did just save a huge chunk of the universe from Zarkons control.” Lance pointed out as the hybrid in his lap purred. “So cuddle pile after breakfast?”

 

“I’m in the middle this time,” Keith spoke up as he waved his hand and ignored the surprised looks on everyone’s face, while the Dreauxee’s tail wrapped around his wrist. “Allura is there a room with a bigger bed in the living quarters?”

 

“E-excuse me?” The princess stuttered.

 

“So we can make one big cuddle pile and not worry about falling off the bed,” Lance clarified as Hunk came out of the kitchen and set their breakfast down. “Might make it our new room too. Riy is a huge cuddler.”

 

“Uh, I think so.” Allura replied as Lance picked up the hybrid in his arms, got to his feet, swung them around and set the smaller in the chair.

 

“Sold, I’ll go stake out a room. Enjoy breakfast Keith, Riy.” Lance spoke happily as he placed a kiss on both their cheeks and headed for the door. The Cuban stopping in front of Lotor and jabbing a finger into his chest. “And if you even take a glance at my mates, I’ll make sure the first enemy that comes after your ass isn’t killed by my sharp shooting skills, Loturd.”

 

Without another word the Cuban turned around in a dramatic fashion and walked out of the room with a happy wave and both Riyluxmn and Keith smirked, pointing toward the now closed door. Riyluxmn’s scales flaring out and Keith letting his Galra side take over in warning.

 

“What he said.”

* * *

Scarlett: *blushes and buries her head into a pillow* A huge portion of my brain is embarrassed I wrote this, but I hope some of you enjoy it. I'm usually cautious with making OC stories for fandoms because not a lot of people like them, but I hope this was alright for you all.

 

Edit: Nov 4th 2017- Since some readers requested it, I drew a character sheet for Riyluxmn for everyone. I was going to do it digitally, but the colors wouldn't turn out right so I did it was markers. Hope that's okay with everyone! Just follow the link -> [Riyluxmn's Character Sheet](https://scontent-dfw5-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t31.0-8/23213071_1581065828644873_1518540746581347229_o.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=331af7c66321957208bc3bd59ac3c816&oe=5B8299CE)


End file.
